jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Historia Lisy.
DEDYKACJA DLA'' Marcysia.A '' ZA PODANIE MOMYSŁU NA TYTUŁ BLOGA I ZA POMYSŁ Z NAPISANIEM GO :) Mam nadzieję, że moje kolejne opko też wam się spodoba. *Dzieję się to po HTTYD 2. *Będzie Hiccstrid ♥ *Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw, ale najczęściej jako narrator. *W niektórych momentach mogą pojawić się róznice pomiędzy tym blogiem, a tymi tzrema opkami na Historie Hiccstrid. Przepraszam jeśli wam by to przeszkadzało. :) To chyba na tyle. Miłego czytania! ;) 1.Początek. Wyspa Non (wiem głupia nazwa, ale nie miałam pomysłu XD) najbardziej oddalona wyspa na zachód od… wszystkiego. Dzień zaczął się tak jak każdy inny pochmurnie i deszczowo. Jednak ten dzień miał odmienić losy całej wyspy. Otóż dziś miało przyjść na świat dziecko wodza wyspy i jego żony. Wieść o ciąży Sabilli rozeszła się dość szybko gdyż kobieta od dawna starała się o potomstwo razem ze swoim mężem Forestem. Od rana z domu wodza dochodziły krzyki kobiety. Sabilla była wojowniczką jednak nigdy nie czuła takiego bólu jakim jest rodzenie dziecka. Po paru godzinach na świat przyszła piękna dziewczynka o niebieskich jak ocean oczach i brązowych włosach. Dziecko było dość drobne, ale gdy tylko zobaczyło swoją matkę uśmiechnęło się. Dziewczynka była dla nich wielką niespodzianką. -Mam córkę!!! –krzyczał szczęśliwy ojciec. Teraz pozostało tylko wybrać imię dla potom czyni Sabilli. Postanowiono nazwać ją tak jak jedną z największych wojowniczek na wyspie… Lisa tak to imię pasowało do niej najbardziej. Każdy myślał, że dziecko umrze od razu po porodzie jednak ona przeżyła i co więcej z dnia na dzień nabierała sił. Jednak to wszystko zmieniło się tydzień po narodzinach Lisy. Dziewczynka była po prostu uwielbiana przez wszystkich jednak niektórzy mieli rację była zbyt krucha i słaba aby nic się nie działo. Pewnej nocy dziecko dostało dużej gorączki i powoli traciło oddech. Jedynym ratunkiem było przyrządzenie wywaru z niebieskiej Oleandry. Kwiat jest dość rzadki więc ciężko jest go znaleźć. Niektóre legendy mówiły o tajemniczej jaskini, której strzeże wielki jak góra smok. Forest niewiele myśląc udał się na poszukiwania owej jaskini. Po całym dniu wędrówki odnalazł ją. Teraz jedynym problemem był smok, który strzegł kwiatu. Jaskinia była ciemna i wilgotna. Panowała w niej ponura atmosfera. Forest dostrzegł w oddali dwa światełka szybko tam podbiegł, ale światełkami okazały się oczy smoka. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Mimo iż walczył odważnie i tak smok go pokonał. Swoimi długimi i ostrymi jak miecze pazurami zranił go w ramię. Bestia przywarła go do ściany z zamiarem ukarania jednak wydawałoby się, że dała mu możliwość powiedzenia ostatniego słowa. -Przepraszam Liso. Kocham cię córeczko. –zdążył tylko powiedzieć i stracił przytomność. C.D.N Jestem ciekawa czy się podoba. Liczę na szczere komentarze. Wiem, że opowiadania tego typu mogą nie przypaść komuś do gustu więc mam nadzieję, że napiszecie im co mam poprawić lub zmienić. J 2.Wojna. Forest otworzył oczy i ujrzał przepiękną twarz swojej żony. -Jestem w Vallhalii? –zapytał. -Nie. –zaśmiała się Sabilla –Ale byłeś blisko. -Naprawdę? Ale gdzie ja jestem? -Jesteś w domu. Hans znalazł cię w lesie nieprzytomnego. Trzymałeś w dłoni kwiat. -Jaki kwiat? –zapytał jednak po chwili zorientował się o co chodzi –Co z Lisą? -Żyje, ale jest jeszcze słaba. –powiedziała poważnie. -Ale nic jej nie będzie? -Nie. Małżeństwo cały czas poświęcało swojej córce, która rosła z dnia na dzień. Mała miała już cztery latka. Była wesołym dzieckiem pełnym energii. (Teraz trochę popiszę jak małe dziecko. Zobaczymy ile osób zrozumie co mówią) -Ceść –powiedziała Lisa podchodząc do swojego kolegi –Co robiś? -Nić, a cio? -Choć pokaźię ci cioś. –powiedziała i pociągnęła go w stronę lasu. -Cio to jeśt? –zapytał chłopczyk widząc zwierze jak dotąd mu nie znane. -Chiba śmok –dodała Lisa i powoli zaczęła się zbliżać do gada. -Uwaziaj!!! –krzyknął chłopczyk. Niestety spłoszył smoka, a ten w złości zaatakował małą dziewczynkę. Aaaaaaa… -krzyczała Lisa uciekając przed potworem. Niewiadomo skąd pojawił się Forest i obronił córkę. -Dlaczego tam poszłaś? –zapytał wściekły ojciec gdy byli już w domu. -Chciałam się z nim pobawić. –wyszlochało dziecko. Forest chciał już coś powiedzieć jednak przerwała mu żona. -Nie krzycz na nią. –powiedziała przytulając córkę. -Mogła zginąć! Co ja bym wtedy zrobił? To ona jest moją następczynią! -Bardziej martwisz się o to kto cię zastąpi niż o życie własnej córki!? -Nie! Nie o to mi chodził. Ja… -usprawiedliwiał się jednak Sabilla nie chciała tego słuchać. -Idę z Lisą na spacer, a ty ochłoń. –powiedziała i wyszła razem z córką trzaskając drzwiami. -Co ja zrobiłem? –zapytał na głos wódz. Jednak nie dane mu było długo rozmyślać nad swoim czynem. Na głównym placu rozległy się krzyki. „Zaatakowano nas” pomyślał ze strachem o własne plemię i rodzinę. -Czy ktoś widział moją córkę!!! –krzyczał i biegał po całej wiosce szukając Lisy i jej matki. Jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Bardzo szybko znalazł się w lesie i tam ujrzał Sabillę trzymającą dziecko na rękach. Chciał już do nich podbiec kiedy zorientował się, że jeden z ludzi którzy ich zaatakowali zbliża się do nich z mieczem. Forest stanął naprzeciw napastnika i odpierał każdy jego atak. Niestety wódz stracił swój miecz i gdyby nie Hans został by martwy. -Musicie uciekać z wyspy. Jest ich za dużo nie damy rady ocalić wyspy. –powiedział pospiesznie Hans prowadząc ich do łodzi ukrytej na bocznej plaży. -Jestem wodzem nie opuszczę swojej wyspy. –oświadczył mu. -Jesteś też ojcem i mężem. Uwierz mi masz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. –dodał pokazując na kobietę z dzieckiem. –To był zaszczyt być twoim żołnierzem. -Zaszczytem też było mieć takiego przyjaciela jak ty. –powiedział wódz i przytulił przyjaciela. Odpłynęli, a z daleka widzieli tylko dym nad wyspą. 3.Tajemnicza wyspa. Płynęli już trzy dni, a na horyzoncie nie było widać ani jednej wyspy. Niespodziewanie z oddali wyłonił się kształt przypominający wyspę. Wysiedli z łodzi, a ich oczom ukazała się wyspa porośnięta nieznanymi im jak dotąd kwiatami i krzewami. Postanowili obejrzeć wyspę i jak na jakiś czas tu pozostać chodźmy do momentu gdy nie zrobią zapasów. W głębi wyspy znajdował się las, a za nim łąka. -Króliczek! –krzyknęła Lisa i pobiegła za zwierzątkiem. -Stój! –zatrzymała córkę Sabilla. –Nie wolno tak uciekać. -Przepraszam –powiedziała skruszona dziewczynka. -Nic się nie stało. -Mamo jestem głodna. -Poczekaj tatuś już coś poszedł znaleźć do jedzenia za chwile przyjdzie. –powiedziała i przytuliła dziewczynkę. Po pół godzinie przyszedł Forest z rybami na kolację. -Jak myślisz? Gdzie my jesteśmy? –zapytała męża gdy dziecko już spało. -Nie wiem, ale nie możemy tu dużej zostać. –powiedział poważnie. -Ale czemu? –zapytała ze strachem kobieta. Bo… widziałem tu smoka. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Zza drzew wyłonił się wielki łeb smoka. Gad powoli zaczął się zbliżać do nich. Forest jak to na wojownika przystało chciał odpędzić bestię jednak przychodziło mu to z trudem. -Uciekajcie! –krzyknął w stronę żony i córki. Kobieta wzięła już rozbudzoną dziewczynkę na ręce i zaczęła biec. Smok dopadł je na plaży i zaatakował. Kobieta w ostatniej chwili ukryła dziecko w krzakach. Sabilla ruszyła na smoka z kijem jaki znalazła w krzakach. Smok odrzucił ją machnięciem ogona kobieta zemdlała. Lisa bardzo się wystraszyła i zaczęła uciekać. Smok nie zauważył jej i zaczął zbliżać się do nieprzytomnej kobiety. Na plażę przybiegł Forest i jak zwykle rzucił się na smoka. Zezłoszczony smok strzelił w ich stronę nieświadomie ich zabijając odleciał. Lisa biegła jak najszybciej. Myślała tylko o tym aby schować się jak najszybciej. Powoli zaczęła opadać z sił gdy w oddali dostrzegła małe zagłębienie w krzakach. Było na tyle duże, aby się tam schować. Niespodziewanie z nikąd pojawił się wielki smok. -Aaaaa!!! – krzyknęła i szybko schowała się w upatrzonej dziurze. Tym czasem na plaży. Czkawka doszedł do plaży i tam zauważył… rozbitą łódź. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, chłopak wyjął piekło i ustawił się w pozycji do ataku. Zza krzaków wyszedł Śledzik, a za nim Sączysmark. -Co wy tu robicie? –zapytał się przyjaciół chowając miecz. –Mieliście iść na zachód. -No… niby tak, ale nam się nudziło więc postanowiliśmy poszukać ciebie. –odpowiedział mu Sączysmark. -Dobra. –machnął ręką Czkawka –Patrzcie znalazłem łódź. -Hmmm… może znajdziemy tam jakąś ładną dziewczynę. –rozmarzył się Sączysmark -Wiesz, nie był bym tego taki pewien. Ale ktoś tam jednak jest. –dodał Śledzik. -Jak to? –zapytał młody wódz. Mężczyźni podeszli do łodzi, ale to co tam zobaczyli przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Obok łodzi leżała dwójka ludzi. Byli nimi kobieta i mężczyzna obydwoje mieli około trzydziestu paru lat. Nagle z środka wyspy rozległ się przeszywający krzyk i ryk smoka. Mężczyźni szubko udali się w tamtą stronę. Dziewczynka powoli zaczynała płakać. Słysząc przeraźliwe ryki schowała buzię w dłonie. To wszystko dłużyło się niemiłosiernie jak dla takiego małego dziecka. Po paru minutach ryki ucichły i dziecko słyszało tylko ciche wołanie. W tym czasie wszyscy już znaleźli się na miejscu, z którego dobiegał krzyk i patrzeli w osłupieniu na scenę, która się właśnie rozgrywała. -Hej, spokojnie nie płacz. –próbowała uspokoić małą Astrid, która jako pierwsza zjawiła się na miejscu. –Nic ci nie zrobię. Mała nieśmiało i ze strachem wyciągnęła rączkę w kierunku wojowniczki lecz natychmiast ją cofnęła i krzyknęła. -Aaaaa… smok!!! Astrid odwróciła się ze strachem, ale ujrzała tylko przyjazną mordkę Szczebatka. -Spokojnie nie bój się go. On nie jest groźny. –powiedziała czule kładąc rękę na nosie smoka i spoglądając na dziewczynkę. Reszta właśnie otrząsnęła się z szoku i Czkawka chciał podejść do swojej dziewczyny, ale powstrzymała go Valka kładąc palec na ustach w geście ciszy. Chłopak posłusznie cofnął się na swoje miejsce. Wszyscy patrzyli w całkowitej ciszy na scenę, która właśnie się przed nimi rozgrywała. -Chodź do mnie. –spróbowała przekonać dziewczynkę, ale ta pokręciła głową, że się nie zgadza. –Zaufaj mi. Nic ci nie grozi. –dodała Astrid spoglądając na nią z szczerym czułym uśmiechem na ustach. Liczę na dużo komentarzy. ;) 4.Zaufać czy nie? Dziecko powoli podniosło się i wolnym krokiem ruszyło w kierunku Astrid. Gdy wyszło już z krzaków rozejrzało się dookoła. Nagle niewiadomo skąd wychylił się wielki łeb Hakokła. Dziewczynka przyległa do zszokowanej z tego powodu Astrid i zaczęła płakać. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić, a po chwili przytuliła małą, która gdy tylko poczuła odwzajemniony uścisk mocniej wtuliła się w wojowniczkę. -Spokojnie jesteś już bezpieczna. –powiedziała Astrid wstając i trzymając dziecko na rękach. Po chwili zagrzmiało i zaczęło padać. -Chodźcie tu w pobliżu jest jaskinia. Tam przeczekamy burzę. –powiedziała Valka, Astrid dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że wszyscy na nią patrzą. Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku jaskini. Po drodze Lisa nawet na chwilę nie odrywała się od Astrid. (Astrid) Ciekawe skąd ona się tu wzięła? Gdzie są jej rodzice? Jak długo jest sama? Te wszystkie pytania nurtowały mnie odkąd ją zobaczyłam. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak doszliśmy do jaskini. Dziewczynka cały czas płakała. Muszę ją uspokoić. Hmmm… tam jest światło więc musi tu być drugie wyjście. (Czkawka) Gdy doszliśmy do jaskini Astrid od razu poszła w jej głąb. Wszyscy poszliśmy za nią. Posadziła sobie małą na kolanach i zaczęła do niej mówić. -Boli cię coś? –zapytała z troską dziecka. Mała pokręciła głową. Astrid spróbowała ponownie. –Jak się nazywasz? -Lisa. –odpowiedziała cicho -Ładne imię. –pochwaliła dziewczynkę –Ja nazywam się Astrid. -Astiś? –zapytała mała -Tak. –zaśmiał się moja dziewczyna. My co prawda też trochę się zaśmialiśmy, ale Astrid i tak nie miała pojęcia, że się tam znajdujemy. –Niech ci będzie Astiś. -Gdzie moi rodzice? –zapytał niespodziewanie. Wtedy poskładałem sobie wszystko w całość. Dziecko i tych ludzi to musieli być jej rodzice. Wyprostowałem się i podeszłem do Astrid. Położyłem jej dłoń na ramieniu. Gdy na mnie spojrzała ja tylko pokręciłem głową. Postanowiłem już odejść aby Astrid sama jej to powiedziała. Astrid spuściła głowę, ale gdy Lisa powtórzyła pytanie kobieta już musiała odpowiedzieć. -Lisa mogę ci opowiedzieć bajkę? –zapytała Astrid. -Tak. -Więc… -zaczęła nie bardzo wiedząc jak jednak po głębokim oddechu przełamała się –Kiedy, ktoś z nas odchodzi z tego świata idzie to takiego wspaniałego miejsca, które nazywamy Vallhalią i… -znów zaczęła się jąkać, ale po chwili zapytała –Widzisz te gwiazdy na niebie? -Tak. –powiedziała cicho Lisa widziałem, że powoli zaczyna płakać. -Jeśli tęsknimy za kimś kogo już nie ma wystarczy spojrzeć na gwiazdy. One przestawiają nam ludzi, którzy trafili do Vallhalii. -Czyli moich rodziców już nie ma? –zapytała niepewnie -Przykro mi, ale nie. –odpowiedziała jej i mocno ją przytuliła. -Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie samej. –wyszeptała mała przez łzy. -Nie zostawię cię. Obiecuję. Potem już nic nie słyszałem bo moja mama kazała nam odejść. Po jakiejś godzinie przestało padać. (Narrator) -Mamo przestało już padać. Możemy wracać na Berk –powiedział Czkawka. -Dobrze, powiedz reszcie, ja powiem Astrid. -Astrid. –powiedziała Valka, ale Astrid powiedziała, że mała śpi. –Możemy już ruszać. Mam do ciebie pytanie. –zaczęła Valka gdy szły już w kierunku reszty. –Co to za bajka którą opowiedziałaś Lisie? -Opowiedziałam jej po prostu to co opowiedział mi mój wujek gdy zginęli moi rodzice. Miałam wtedy tyle lat co ona. -A ile ona może mieć lat? -Z tego co mi powiedziała to cztery. Kobiety już nic więcej nie mówiły szły w milczeniu każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. Ważna informacja!!! Dalsz rozdziały będą pojawiały się njaczęściej w soboty, ale nie jestem pewna bo... znowu "bo" prowadzę teraz własną stronę z rysunkami i jeszcze drugi blog, a na dodatek ta przeklęta szkoła. Więc przepraszam wszystkich za te małą "usterkę". '' ''Jak by się komuś nudziło to tu jest link do mojej strony: 'http://malarstwomojapasja.jimdo.com/ '' ''(Nie obraże się jak ktoś skomentuje XD) 5. Nowy dom, nowe życie, nowa rodzina cz.1 Astrid musiała lecieć z Czkawką aby nie obudzić małej Lisy. -Skąd ona się tu właściwie wzięła? –zapytał szeptem Czkawka. -Mówiła coś o wiosce całej w płomieniach i o wielkim smoku. -Taka mała, już straciła oboje rodziców. –powiedział jakby do siebie chłopak. (Astrid) -Ja też taka byłam. –dodałam, a łza zakręciła mi się w oku. Zaczęło mi się przypominać jak moi rodzice zginęli, ich pogrzeb i pogrzeb wuja Finna. Czkawka nie widział moich łez. Był zbyt zajęty lotem. Nawet się cieszę, że nie widzi jak płaczę bo co mu powiem ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson płacze. Nie to… to by było dziwne. Dolecieliśmy. Od razu udałam się do domu niosąc mała na rękach. Położyłam ją na moim łóżku i zeszłam na dół aby porozmawiać z Valką. -Jak to mogło się stać? –to pytanie cały czas chodziło mi po głowie. Lisa była taka mała zupełnie jak ja kiedy moi rodzice zginęli. -Czemu się nią zaopiekowałaś? –zadała niejasne jak dla mnie pytanie Valka. -Bo była sama. –odpowiedziałam powoli. -No tak, ale… zresztą nieważne. -Gdzie poszedł Czkawka? –zapytałam. -Powiedzieć o Lisie ludzią w wiosce. -Acha. Jak przyjdzie muszę mu powiedzieć, żeby znalazł Lisie nową rodzinę. –moja wypowiedź zaskoczyła Valkę i to bardzo. -Na pewno tego chcesz? –zapytała z ciekawością. -Tak. Przecież kto ma się nią zaopiekować? -Myślałam o tobie. Lisa złapała z tobą kontakt. Dogadujecie się. -Nie umiem się opiekować dzieckiem. Poza tym chciałabym mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Na razie nie myślałam o dziecku. -Czkawka cię kocha i to bardzo więc myślałam, że wy się nią zajmiecie. No wiesz razem. -To nie takie proste jak sobie wyobrażasz. –powiedziałam smutno. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk dobiegający z mojego pokoju. Szybko ruszyłam w tamtą stronę rzucając jeszcze do Valki. -Trzeba znaleźć jej rodzinę! Weszłam do mojego pokoju, a moim oczom ukazała się płacząca dziewczynka. Podeszłam powoli i usiadłam na łóżku. Lisa od razu gdy mnie zobaczyła mocno się przytuliła. Objęłam ją i zaczęłam głaskać po głowie. -Już wszystko dobrze. -Boję się. –wyszlochała. -Nie ma czego jestem tu. Chce ci się jeść? –zapytałam gdy się uspokoiła. -Trochę. –przyznała. -Poczekaj tu, a ja ci coś przyniosę. Zgoda? -Tak. Wyszłam a pokoju, a w kuchni zobaczyłam… 6.Nowy dom, nowe życie, nowa rodzina cz.2 Valkę z miną typu „A nie mówiłam”. -Przyszłam zrobić jej coś do zjedzenia. -Ona… -zaczęła, ale jej przerwałam. -Nie chcę słyszeć o tym, że ma ty zostać. Ja nie umiem się zajmować dziećmi. –dodałam pewnie i razem z kanapkami ruszyłam na górę. Podałam jej kanapki i poczekałam, aż zje. -Może się chcesz wykąpać? –zapytałam. Lisa pokiwała tylko głową. Wzięłam ją na ręce i udałam się do łazienki. -Dasz sobie sama radę czy ci pomóc? -Pomóc. Nalałam wody do bali i wsadziłam tam Lisę. Myślałam, ze będzie miała do mnie większy dystans. Jednak to dobrze, że mi ufa jest wspaniałą dziewczynką. Co ja bredzę jestem wojowniczką, a nie nianią. W pewnym momencie Lisa mnie ochlapała więc jej oddałam i tak bawiłyśmy się aż ja nie byłam przemoczona do suchej nitki. -Zostań chwilę sama, a ja pójdę przynieść ci piżamkę, a sobie jakieś ciuchy. –powiedziałam ze śmiechem. Gdy znalazłam już coś co by na nią pasowało i swoje ciuch wróciłam do Lisy. Ubrałyśmy się zaniosłam ją do łóżka. Już miałam wychodzić gdy mnie zatrzymała. -Opowiesz mi bajkę? –zapytała słodko. -Ale ja nie umiem opowiadać bajek. –broniłam się. -Plose –powiedziała to tak Niewinie, że nie mogłam jej odmówić. Usiadłam, więc na skraju łóżka i zaczęłam opowiadać o chłopczyku, smoku i ich przyjaźni. (Narrator) Tym czasem na dole. -Cześć mamo. Gdzie Astrid? –zapytał Czkawka wchodząc do domu swojej dziewczyny. -Na górze. –powiedziała i pokazała palcem w górę. –Czkawka czy ty i Astrid moglibyście zajmować się Lisą? -Mamo to nie takie proste. –próbował wykręcić się chłopak –Ja nie umiem opiekować się dziećmi, jestem teraz wodzem i nie mam zbyt wiele czasu nawet dla Astrid. –mówił jednak na chwilę się zamyślił i dodał –Jeśli Astrid by tego chciała to jestem w stanie spróbować. -To świetnie. Chodźmy na górę. –powiedziała i zaciągnęła go do pokoju wojowniczki. (Czkawka) Mama zaciągnęła mnie do pokoju Astrid jednak nie weszliśmy, a słuchaliśmy tego co tam się dzieje. -Astiś? –zapytała mała Lisa. -Tak? Czy coś się stało? -Czy mogę inaczej cię nazywać? -Tak. Tylko w miarę normalnie bo nie chcę się nazywać na przykład staruszka. –zaśmiała się moja dziewczyna. -Nie. –odpowiedziała jej –A mogę nazywać cię mamusią? Zatkało mnie z resztą Astrid tak samo. Szybko się trząsnąłem i spojrzałem na moją mamę, która wydawała się nie być zaskoczona tymi słowami. Teraz tylko patrzyłem na moją dziewczynę wyczekująco. Astrid się popłakała. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć ona twarda wojowniczka płacze. Jednak po chwili dobiegł mnie głos Astrid. -Oczywiście, ale jeśli ja będę mogła nazywać cię moja córeczką. –powiedziała coś co zaskoczyło mnie najbardziej. -Dobrze! –krzyknęła Lisa i przytuliła swoją nową mamę. Razem z mamą zszedłem do kuchni i usiadłem nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. -Więc jak będziesz jej pomagać? –zapytała. -Dla Astrid zrobię wszystko. –odpowiedziałem odważnie. Siedzieliśmy tak z piętnaście minut aż Astrid nie zeszła. -I jak tam mamusiu? –zapytałem się jej gdy usiadła obok mnie. -Co? A ty skąd wiesz? -Słyszeliśmy waszą rozmowę. –wtrąciła się moja mama. -Przepraszam Val, że cię nie posłuchałam. Miałaś rację nie mogę jej zostawić po prostu nie mogę. -To dobrze bo ona cię potrzebuje tak jak ty jej. –mówiła dalej moja matka. Mam nadzieję, że nie przynudzam i komentarze się odezwą. ;) 7.Symbol miłości. (Pisane z perspektywy Astrid. Nie wiem czy tak wam pasuje, że będę zmieniać perspektywy czy wolicie abym pisała jako narrator? Napiszcie mi w komentarzach odpowiedź.) Rozmawiałam z Valką i Czkawką jeszcze prze jakiś czas. Czkawka stwierdził, że skoro będę miała teraz na głowie wychowanie dziecka to przyda mi się pomoc i postara się mi ją załatwić. Potem poszłam się przebrać w piżamę i weszłam do mojego pokoju aby sprawdzić co z Lisą. Usiadłam na skraju łóżka i dłonią przejechałam jej po włosach. Teraz sobie uświadomiłam, że Lisa z wyglądu przypomina Czkawkę bo ma jego kolor włosów i mnie bo ma mój kolor oczu. Lisa jest po prostu cudowna nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co czuje tak małe dziecko po stracie rodziców. Teraz to ja jestem jej mamą. Ufa tylko mi… mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się do Czkawki przekona. To po prostu okropne, że dziewczynka którą kocham nie ufa osobie, której oddałam serce. Już chciałam wstać kiedy usłyszałam ten cichy zaspany głos mojej małej córeczki. -Gdzie idziesz? -Idę spać. Nie martw się będę w pokoju obok. –powiedziałam uspokajająco. -Zostań ze mną. Boję się spać sama. –przytuliła się do mnie. -Dobrze. –odpowiedziałam jej u ucałowałam we włosy. Położyłam się obok niej, a ona wtuliła się we mnie. Nie mogłam spać w głowie krążyło mi tyle myśli. Nie wiedziałam jak to się mogło stać. Ja nieustraszona wojowniczka Astrid Hofferson płakałam i teraz robię za mamusię. Wydawało mi się to dziwne, ale jednak jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała mnie do niej i kazała mi się nią opiekować. Może Valka ma rację „Kobieta nigdy nie zostawi dziecka na pastwę losu”. Mimo, że jestem wojowniczką to nie zostawię jej samej. Ostatnio taki dylemat miałam gdy zakochałam się w Czkawce. Z jednej strony chciałam go całować i przytulać, a z drugiej wstydziłam się uczucia do niego. Moje myśli kłębiły się tak jeszcze przez parę minut aż nie zasnęłam. Rano obudziłam się pierwsza. Pomalutku wygrzebałam się spod grubego koca i udałam się do kuchni. Zrobiłam kanapki i ciepły napój z małymi listkami, który kupiłam od Johana gdy do nas przypłynął. Powiedział mi, że dostał go od jakiegoś szamana z innej wyspy i nazywa się to herbatą. Potem poszłam się ubrać i zobaczyć co robi Lisa. Nie chciałam jej budzić bo była naprawdę wykończona po wczorajszym dniu. Weszłam po malutku do pokoju i zobaczyłam Lisę już obudzoną i rozglądającą się po całym pokoju w poszukiwaniu mnie. -Jestem tu spokojnie. –uspokoiłam ją gdyż w jej oczach dostrzegłam małą lśniącą łzę. -Czemu mnie zostawiłaś? –zapytała i przytuliła się do mnie. -Nie zostawiłam. Chciałam zrobić śniadanie i się ubrać. –odpowiedziałam i zniosłam ją na dół do kuchni sadzając na jednym z krzeseł. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie więc postanowiłam jakoś zająć jej czas. -Co byś powiedziała na urządzenie ci pokoju? –zapytałam. -Będę miała własny pokoik? -Jeśli tyko chcesz to tak. -Jupiiii!!! –ucieszyła się, ale zaraz mina jej zrzedła. –A czy będziesz ze mną spała? -Boisz się? –zapytałam, a ta tylko pokiwała głową –To może umówimy się tak, że na razie będziesz spać sama, ale jak będziesz się bała to przyjdziesz do mnie i będziesz spać ze mną. Zgoda? -Tak –powiedziała kwaśno i uśmiechnęła się. Gdy zjadłyśmy śniadanie od razu udałyśmy się do pokoju, który znajdował się obok mojej sypialni. Był dość duży z dużym oknem wychodzącym na środek wioski i klify. Samo sprzątanie zajęło nam z pięć godzin oczywiście razem z przesuwaniem mebli. -Wydaje mi się, że jest tu dość pusto. –powiedziałam spoglądając raz na jeden kąt, raz na drugi kąt pokoju. –Mam pomysł! –wykrzyknęłam i wyszłam na korytarz aby otworzyć małą klapę w suficie. Powoli weszłam do pomieszczenia znajdującego się nad moja głową z małą pomocą drabiny przymontowanej do włazu. Wyszłam stamtąd po paru minutach ciągnąc za sobą wielki kufer. Po stawiłam go pod ścianą i zaczęłam wypakowywać z niego rzeczy. Były tam dwie szmaciane lalki. Jedna miała brązowe włosy i była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę, a druga blond włosy i różową suknię. W kufrze znalazłam jeszcze kilka pluszaków np. owieczkę lub… no nie ważne, ważne, że jest ich na tyle dużo aby zapełnić jedną półkę. Zapełniłyśmy jeszcze jej szafę moimi starymi ciuchami, które na nią pasowały. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez drobnych poprawek czytaj: skracanie rękawów lub odejmowanie ewentualnie dodawanie czegoś. Już prawie skończyłyśmy gdy na dnie kufra znalazłam małą szkatułkę, a w niej liścik. Kochana Astrid. Jeśli czytasz ten list to znaczy, że mnie nie ma na świeci. Pamiętaj byłaś moim upragnionym dzieckiem. Kocham Cię i tęsknię za Tobą. Już po tygodniu od zajścia w ciążę dowiedziałam się, że jestem chora i jeśli poród będzie ciężki to mogę go nie przeżyć. Najwidoczniej tak się stało. Mam dla Ciebie małą niespodziankę. Jeśli oderwiesz dno szkatułki znajdziesz tam coś co będzie należeć do Ciebie. Pamiętaj to co tam znajdziesz podaruj osobie, którą kochasz. Moja mama podarowała to mnie, a ja podarowuję to tobie. Mam nadzieję, że dasz to ukochanej osobie. Kocham Cię. Mama. Rozpłakałam się. Nie wiem czemu, moja mama zmarła gdy miałam parę dni, a ojciec gdy miałam tydzień. W ogóle ich nie pamiętam, ale mocno ich kocham. -Mamo co się stało? –zapytała Lisa i przytuliła się do mnie. -Nic, nic ja… Przyniesiesz szmatkę trzeba to przetrzeć? Nic nie odpowiedział tylko posłusznie poszła po ściereczkę. Ja za to otworzyłam pudełeczko i powoli odkleiłam jego dno. To co tam zobaczyłam sprawiło, że rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. Na dnie znajdował się… (Mały konkursik. Kto zgadnie co znajdowało się w szkatułce. I co z tym zrobi Astrid dostanie dedykację. :D Powodzenia ;D) PS Licze na dużo komentarzy. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć czy mama dalej pisać czy nie. 8.Wódz nie gryzie. Przepraszam, że nie było nexta, ale jak wam Paulina wspomniała byłam w szpitalu. Pytaliście się co mi się stało, więc wam nie odpowiem, bo… sama nie wiem. W szpitalu lekarze rozkładają ręce, ale teraz jestem w domu. Jeśli kiedyś znów pojawiła by się taka sytuacja to z góry was przepraszam. Dedykację dostaje…(werble poproszę) Darek59, Gabu21, Astrid&Czkawka. … medalik. Był piękny. Miał złotą obwódkę przepięknie zdobioną, a na środku znajdował się biały lekko kremowy z powodu starości kamień, ale jednak najbardziej zaintrygowało mnie wnętrze kamienia. Nie wiem czemu, ale zauważyłam tam czyjąś twarz. Była to twarz kobiety. Miała przyjazny uśmiech i piękne oczy. Jednak nie mogłam się na niej skupić bo przybiegła do mnie moja kochana córeczka. -Co tam masz? –zapytała ciekawie. -Coś dla ciebie. -Naprawdę, a co? –ucieszyła się. -Medalion. Moja mama dała mi go na pamiątkę i kazała przekazać osobie, którą kocham więc daję go tobie. –powiedziałam i podałam jej wisiorek. -Jest piękny! –pisnęła moja mała dziewczynka –Dziękuję mamusiu. Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też –przytuliłam ją mocniej do siebie. -Dzień dobry miłe panie. –usłyszałam za sobą cichy ciepły męski głos, który tak uwielbiałam. -Czkawka. –ucieszyłam się, a Lisa oderwała się ode mnie i niechętnie się przywitała. –Co ty tu robisz? -Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na osobności. –powiedział i uklęknął naprzeciwko Lisy –Pozwolisz, że porozmawiam z mamą sam na sam? -Tak. –powiedziała cicho i zebrała się w sobie na niemrawy uśmiech. Poszłam razem z Czkawką do mojego pokoju, a Lisa dalej urządzała sobie pokój. -Coś się stało? –zapytałam gdy usiedliśmy na łóżku. -Miałem załatwić ci pomoc w wychowaniu Lisy, ale moja mama stwierdziła, żebyś się nią sama zaopiekowała bo ufa tylko tobie. –te ostatnie trzy słowa powiedział ze smutkiem. -Zgoda, ale chciałabym jeśli oczywiście możesz to żebyś przychodził do nas. Chciałabym żeby Lisa miała też kontakt z innymi, a szczególnie z tobą. –odpowiedziałam mu czule. -Mam nadzieję, że złapię z nią kontakt i zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze z piętnaście minut Az niespodziewanie do pokoju weszła Lisa. -Mamo skończyła. –powiedziała nieśmiało. -Dobra to ja was zostawię. –Czkawka powoli wstawał, ale Lisa go powstrzymała. -Pójdziesz zobaczyć mój pokój? –zapytała się go. Widziałam na twarzy Czkawki wyraz zdziwienia i radości. -Z chęcią. –odpowiedział powoli, a Lisa złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do nowego pokoju. (Czkawka) Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie dalej niż pięć minut temu narzekałem, że Lisa nie chce mnie zaakceptować, a ty proszę. (Astrid) Weszłam za nimi do pomieszczenia, które w całości oddałam Lisie i doznałam szoku. Nie z powodu pokoju chodź było na co patrzeć. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się łóżko, po prawej stronie dwie szafy jedna z ubraniami, a druga z zabawkami, po lewej stronie dojrzałam biurko z siedzeniem i małą świecą , ale widoku jaki tam zastałam. Otóż Czkawka klęczał obok Lisy, a ta pokazywała mu wszystko co znajduje się w pokoju. Lisa pokazała nam jak ułożyła wszystkie zabawki i gdzie położyła szkatułkę z medalionem. Później mieliśmy kolację tak dobrze powiedziałam „mieliśmy”. Lisa poprosiła Czkawkę aby z nami zjadł. Oczywiście się zgodziłam chciałam naprawić ich relacje. Po kolacji Czkawka stwierdził, że musi już iść. Odprowadziłam go do drzwi gdy nagle podbiegła do nas Lisa. Mój chłopak klęknął, a Lisa go uściskała i poprosiła aby jutro do nas przyszedł. Byłam tym mocno zdziwiona. Ta mała nieśmiała dziewczynka po jednej kolacji przyzwyczaiła się do Czkawki. -Lisa może pójdziesz się przebrać w piżamkę. –zaproponowałam, a mała bez oporów się zgodziła. Gdy zostałam z Czkawką sam na sam powiedziałam mu o moich spostrzeżeniach dotyczących jego i Lisy. -Mam nadzieję, że masz rację i Lisa się do mnie przekonała. Muszę się przyznać, że jest to dla mnie ważne ze względu na ciebie. Ale nie tylko dla tego. Jest naprawdę fajnym dzieckiem i chciałbym, aby traktowała mnie tak samo jak ciebie. –wypowiedział się, ale w jego oczach dostrzegłam jeszcze małą iskierkę niepewności i strachu. -Spokojnie zaufała ci. Wszystko będzie dobrze. –uspokoiłam go i pocałowałam lekko w usta. Poszedł, a ja wróciłam do mojej córeczki. -Mamo, a czy Czkawka mnie lubi? –zapytała. -Tak. A czemu pytasz? –zaciekawiłam się. -Bo najpierw się go bałam, ale teraz wydaje mi się taki spokojny jak ty. –uśmiechnęła się -Bo jest spokojny. Nawet bardziej ode mnie. –zaśmiałam się . -Nie wiem czego się bałam. –przyznała. -A mówiłam ci, że nie gryzie. –zaśmiałam się serdecznie. 9. Historia młodości. (Astrid) Minął już tydzień od czasu przybycia Lisy na Berk. Pewnego dnia przy śniadaniu Lisa zadała mi pewne pytanie, które bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiło. (Narrator) -Mamo? –zapytała niepewnie. Dziewczynka nie miała śmiałości, jedyną osobą której ufała to Astrid . Powolutku zaczęła ufać też Czkawce, ale nie, aż tak bardzo jak swojej mamie. -Tak? -Czy mogłabym zobaczyć wyspę? Chcę abyś mi ją pokazała. –powiedziała dziewczynka i podeszła do Astrid przytulając ją. Astrid z chęcią się zgodziła gdyż też chciała jej pokazać całą wyspę. Szkoda, że nadal nie przekonała się do smoków. To Czkawka musiał zajmować się Wichurą. Dziewczyny zaraz po śniadaniu wyszły na dwór. Jak nigdy na Berk nie było aż tyle smoków. Co prawda zjawiały się nieliczne, ale jak szybko się zjawiały tak szybko odlatywały. Wojowniczka postanowiła pokazać Lisie kuźnie. -Cześć Astrid. –przywitał ją Czkawka który pomagał Pyskaczowi w kuźni. -Cześć. –powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. -Widzę, że mamy gościa. –dodał chłopak klękając obok dziewczynki, która grzecznie stała przy Astrid. -Cześć –powiedziała nieśmiale. -Cześć. I jak podoba ci się wyspa? –powiedział uśmiechając się do niej. -Na razie nic jeszcze nie widziałam. –przyznała spoglądając na swoją mamę. -Tak więc już wiem czemu tu przyszłaś. –powiedział wstając. -No. Chcę pokazać jej całą wyspę. Idziesz z nami? -Nie, ale później do was wpadnę. -Jak chcesz. –odpowiedziała mu i pożegnała się z nim. Chodziły tak po całej wyspie i rozmawiały. Astrid mówiła jej o przygodach jakie ją spotkały kiedy latała z przyjaciółmi, a Lisa co chwilę dopytywała się jak ty dawniej wyglądało itd. W pewnym momencie doszły do Kruczego Urwiska i usiadły obok jeziorka. -Ale tu ładnie. –powiedziała mała tuląc się do mamy. -Masz racje. -Byłaś tu już kiedyś? –zapytała patrząc na Astrid. -Tak. To tutaj wszystko się zmieniło. –odpowiedział i rozmarzyła się. -Opowiedz mi. –zażądała dziewczynka. -Ale to jest dość długa historia. -Proszę. –powiedziała i zrobiła maślane oczka. -Skoro chcesz. Więc miałam wtedy 15 lat. Na Berk zabijaliśmy smoki, a ja razem z moimi przyjaciółmi chodziłam na szkolenie. Byłam naprawdę dobra, ale Czkawka zaczął być lepszy i no cóż… zrobiłam się zazdrosna. Pewnego dnia poszłam za nim i trafiłam w to miejsce. Chciałam dowiedzieć się od Czkawki czemu mnie pokonał. Jednak wtedy pojawił się Szczerbatek chciałam opowiedzieć o tym wodzowi, ale… -Przecież to Czkawka jest wodzem . –przerwała dziewczynka. -Tak ale dawniej był nim ojciec Czkawki, Stoick. –dziewczynka pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie więc Astrid wróciła do swojej historii. –Czkawka i Szczerbatek porwali mnie na wspólny lot. Wtedy dowiedziałam się, że Czkawka wytresował smoka i to właśnie wtedy zrozumiałam czym jest piękno jakimi są smoki i miłość. Następnie odbyła się bitwa, w której Czkawka stracił nogę. Co dalej? A już wiem. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się o smokach i zaprzyjaźnili się z nimi. Arena którą dziś widziałaś służyła i służy nam do trenowania smoków. Zawsze mieliśmy jakieś przygody i tak dowiadywaliśmy się o smokach. Gdy mieliśmy po dwadzieścia lat Czkawka odnalazł swoją matkę i więcej nie mieliśmy już przygód. –skończyła swoją opowieść Astrid. -A jak to było z odnalezieniem mnie? –zapytała ciekawie Lisa. -Mieliśmy mieć szkolenie i wtedy usłyszałam krzyk więc pobiegłam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam ciebie. Moją małą córeczkę. –powiedziała i zaczęła ją łaskotać. Bawiły się tak jeszcze z dziesięć minut, ale nagle Lisa poprosiła żeby Astrid opowiedziała jej bajkę o chłopczyku i smoku. Dziewczyna nawet się nie spostrzegła gdy dziecko usnęło w jej ramionach. Powoli wstała i obróciła się. Napotykając rozbawioną twarz Czkawki. -Co ty tu robisz? –zapytała ściszonym głosem. -Nie zastałem cię w domu dlatego postanowiłem sprawdzić tutaj. –odpowiedział biorąc dziecko od Astrid. –Sądzę, że jesteś zmęczona wiec może ja ją poniosę. Szli i rozmawiali trochę o wiosce i Lisie. Zbliżając się do domu zauważyli Szczebatka bawiącego się z Wichurą. Weszli do domu dziewczyny. -Położę Lisę do łóżka i zaraz zejdę. –powiedziała Astrid biorąc dziecko z rąk chłopaka i kierując się ku górze. Gdy wróciła zastała tam siedzącego na krześle Czkawkę. -O czym myślisz? –zapytała dając mu buziaka w policzek. - O niczym ważnym, a Lisa jak tam? Nie obudziła się? -Nie. Ale masz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi albo się doigrasz. Czkawka uśmiechnął się z rezygnacją. -Myślałem o Lisie. No wiesz… jak taka mała dziewczynka daje sobie radę bez rodziców. Wiem, że to ty jesteś teraz jej matką, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. W tak młodym wieku stracić rodziców i to obojgu. To musiał być dla niej szok. –powiedział Czkawka. -Dobrze wiem co czuje. Dlatego chcę jej pomóc. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nagle na górze rozległ się huk i krzyki Lisy. Para pobiegła aby sprawdzić co się z nią stało, ale to co zobaczyli zaszokowało ich. W pokoju znajdował się jeszcze ktoś, ktoś kogo się nie spodziewali. (Kolejny konkurs. Najłatwiejszy ze wszystkich możliwych więc dedyk zdobywają pierwsze trzy osoby) PS Mam nadzjeję, że czytacie mojego bloga i wam się podoba. Liczę na dużo szczerych komentarzy. :) 10.Sanktuarium. No mówiłam, że łatwe J. Dedyk dostają : *Darek59 *Astrid95 *Lilcia Gratulacje!!! Zauważyli tam Szczerbatka. W najlepsze bawił się z małą, a ta zamiast płakać śmiała się i wygłupiała. Gdy zobaczyła stojącą w drzwiach parę zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła przytulić mamę. -Miałaś rację smoki są fajne. –powiedziała i wróciła do zabawy z Szczerbatkiem. Astrid uśmiechnęła się i poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. -Chodźmy na dół. Niech się bawią. –powiedział Czkawka ciągnąc ją za rękę. Zabawa na górze trwała już w najlepsze. Z góry było słychać huki i zadowolone piski dziewczynki. Nagle Lisa zeszła do mamy i szepnęła jej coś do ucha. Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę i zachichotała. -Zapytaj się. –zwróciła się do córki –Spokojnie jak już ci mówiłam „on nie gryzie”. Bynajmniej ja o niczym nie wiem. –zwróciła się do córki i mrugnęła. Czkawka siedział już nieźle zdezorientowany. W pewnej chwili podeszła do niego dziewczynka i z nieśmiałością zapytała. -Czy jutro będę mogła pobawić się z Szczerbatkiem? -Oczywiście. –odpowiedział chłopak. –Jest dość późno. Ja może już pójdę. -Zawołał smoka i już wychodzili gdy złapała go Astrid. -Lisa może pójdź już po piżamkę, a ja porozmawiam z Czkawką. –powiedziała do córki. Ta bez żadnego „ale” zgodziła się i już po chwili zniknęła im z oczu. -Coś się…? –nie dane mu było dokończyć. Astrid tak jak wtedy gdy mieli po piętnaście lat przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Chłopak oparł się o framugę drzwi i oplatając talię Astrid, przyciągnął ją do siebie. -Nie nic. Po prostu chciałam być z tobą sam na sam. –odpowiedziała gdy oderwała się od niego. -Skoro Lisa zaprzyjaźniła się ze Szczerbatkiem to może zostawimy ich samych, a my gdzieś sobie polecimy. –zaproponował i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie. -No nie wiem. –odpowiedziała zmieszana. -Moja mama popilnowała by ich. –powiedział przekonywująco. -Jeśli Lisa się zgodzi zostać ze Szczerbatkiem to tak. –powiedziała i ucałowała go w policzek. Czkawka udał się do swojego domu aby porozmawiać z mamą. Astrid poszła do Lisy. Od tygodnia to Lisa była jej oczkiem w głowie. Astrid przez ten krótki czas zmieniła się nie do poznania. Każdy kto znał ją wcześniej i teraz pomyślałby, że to dwie różne kobiety. (Astrid) -Lisa chciałabyś jutro pobawić się z Szczerbatkiem? –zapytałam, a moja ukochana córeczka pokiwała głową. –Chciałabym jutro spędzić trochę czasu z Czkawką, więc ty zostałabyś z Valką i Szczerbatkiem, a ja poleciałabym z Czkawka na smoczą wyspę. Co ty na to? -Ale przylecisz z powrotem? –zapytała i przytuliła się do mnie. -Oczywiście. –zapewniłam ją. Zasnęłyśmy. Rano przygotowałam śniadanie i cały dzień zajmowałam się Lisą. Wieczorem zaprowadziłam ją do Valki i razem z Czkawką polecieliśmy na Wichurze na Smoczą wyspę. By najmniej tak mi się zdawało. Czkawka siedział przede mną i to on prowadził. (Czkawka) Astrid myśli, że lecimy na Smoczą Wyspę, ale nie wie co kombinuję. Zamierzam pokazać jej Smocze Sanktuarium. -Czkawka gdzie my lecimy? –zapytała nadal trzymając mnie w pasie. -To niespodzianka. Dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Widziałem w jej oczach zachwyt. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o życiu. Bardzo chcę się jej oświadczyć, ale boję się odrzucenia. No nic wróciliśmy do domu. W czasie całej tej wycieczki Astrid ani razu mnie nie pocałowała. Ale gdy już odprowadzałem ją do domu stało się coś wspaniałego. Lisa dawno wbiegła do swojego pokoju ze Szczerbatkiem, a Astrid przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała. Stwierdziłem, że nie dam się jej tak łatwo teraz ode mnie oderwać. Przycisnąłem ją do ściany własnym ciałem i moimi dłońmi błądziłem po jej tali i plecach. -Co robicie? –usłyszeliśmy cichy głos Lisy. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. -Nic –odpowiedzieliśmy razem i zaśmialiśmy się. -Córciu idź się już kąpać i powoli idziemy spać. –powiedziała Astrid, a Lisa ja zwykle się jej posłuchała. Znów zostaliśmy sami. Spoglądaliśmy na siebie niepewnie. Astrid położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu i lekko się podciągnęła. Ucałowała mnie w policzek i szepnęła do ucha „Dobranoc”. Rozeszliśmy się do domów, ale ten dzień zmienił nasze stosunki na zawsze. 11.Tatuś!!! (Narrator) Czas mijał niemiłosiernie szybko. Lisa już od trzech miesięcy mieszkała na Berk. Teraz dziewczynka nie ufała tylko Astrid, lecz także Czkawce. Czasem zostawała z Valką, ale to bardzo rzadko. Za dwa dni Lisa miała mieć piąte urodziny, więc Czkawka po rozmowie z Astrid postanowił zabrać ją i Lisę na smoczą wyspę. Na miejscu: -Lisa chciałabyś mieć własnego smoka? –zapytała Astrid . -Tak!!! A jakiego? –zapytał tym razem Czkawka. -Nocnej Furii nie mogę. –zamyśliła się mała –Chcę Śmiertnika. -W tym może pomóc ci tylko twoja mama. Przez następne parę godzin chodzili po wyspie. Gdy niespodziewanie obok drzewa dostrzegły małego smoka. Lisa po wskazówkach Astrid oswoiła małego Śmiertnika. Jednak smok nie był jeszcze na tyle silny, aby mógł latać z kimś na grzbiecie. -Będziesz musiała się nim opiekować. –upomniała córkę kobieta. -Tak. –powiedziała pełna energii dziewczynka. Na Brek. -To jak ją nazwiesz? –zapytała małą Astrid. -Rosa. –powiedziała dziewczynka i przytuliła smoka. -Lisa lubisz rysować? –zapytał Czkawka gdy jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Astrid wspomniała mu o zainteresowaniu swojej córeczki. -Tak, a co? -Mam coś dla ciebie. –powiedział wódz i wyjął zza pleców notatnik. -Jest piękny! –krzyknęła. -Lisa. –powiedziała Astrid i spojrzała na córkę znacząco. Dziewczynka pokazała gestem dłoni aby Czkawka klęknął. Chłopak zrobił to i… Lisa przytuliła go mocno i pocałowała w policzek. -Dziękuję! Pobiegła do swojego pokoju z Rosą zostawiając Czkawkę w osłupieniu. -Hahahaha. –Astrid już nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać z jego miny. -O co chodzi? -Twoja mina jest przekomiczna. –powiedziała i w tym momencie zaczęli się śmiać obydwoje. Następnego dnia wieczór. -Cześć. –przywitał się podchodząc do swojej dziewczyny. -Hej. -Czkawka! –krzyknęła mała dziewczynka, gdy tylko zobaczyła wodza stojącego obok swojej mamy. Podbiegła i przytuliła go mocno. -Cześć Lisa. Jak tam? -Dobrze. Nauczyłam się już rysować Rosę. –powiedziała i pobiegła do swojego pokoju po zeszyt. -I jak? –zapytała spoglądając na Czkawkę który oglądał jej rysunki. -No wiesz? One są takie… -zaczął Czkawka spoglądając na nią niepewnie, ale zaraz szybko się uśmiechnął –WSPANIAŁE!!! Mała rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała w policzek. Potem udała się do swojego pokoju dalej bawić się ze swoim smokiem. -Bardzo cię lubi. –przerwała ciszę dziewczyna. -Tak? -Yhm, ale mam pytanie co ty tam masz? –zapytała spoglądając na jego torbę. -A właśnie. Lisa!!! –zawołał, a dziewczynka od razu zjawiła się obok niego. Chłopak wyciągnął z plecaka… pluszaka małego smoczka (tego którego Czkawka miał w odcinku „Skręć karcze bagna”) -Tego smoczka dostałem od mamy jak byłem mały. Teraz chciał bym dać go tobie. –powiedział podając jej zabawkę. -Dziękuję tatusiu. –pisnęła i przytuliła go. Jednak zaraz się opamiętała i zawstydzona wpuściła głowę – Przepraszam ja… ja nie… yyy… -Spokojnie jeśli chcesz to możesz tak do mnie mówić –powiedział pewnie Czkawka. -Naprawdę? –zapytała. Czkawka tylko pokiwał głową. Dziewczynka przytuliła go mocno i poprosiła Astrid aby do nich podeszła. Dziewczyna zrobiła to i wtedy Lisa przytuliła ich oboje. -Mam rodziców. –powiedziała pocałowała ich w policzki. –Kocham was!!! Gdy tylko to usłyszeli odrazy spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechami. Dziecko szybko pobiegło na górę, aby pobawić się nową zabawką zostawiając Czkawkę i Astrid w osłupieniu. -No to jak się czujesz w nowej roli tatuśku? –zapytała żartobliwie Astrid. -Tak samo jak ty się czułaś jak Lisa powiedziała do ciebie mamo. Zaczęli się śmiać i żartować. Tak minęły im kolejne godziny po których Czkawka postanowił już iść. -To ja już będę uciekać. –powiedział Czkawka i pocałował Astrid w policzek. -No nie wiem czy Lisa cię puści. –zażartowała Astrid i dodała –Lisa tatuś już ucieka! Lisa szybko zbiegła na dół i zaczęła przekonywać Czkawkę aby został jedna on pozostał nieugięty i tylko dodał. -Widzimy się jutro. Pa –pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Szedł i zaczął rozmyślać. 12.Czas świętować! (Czkawka) Szedłem tak do domu rozmyślając nad życiem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że Lisa powiedziała do mnie „tato”. Można powiedzieć, że teraz wszystko się poukłada. Mam nadzieję. Teraz moim największym marzeniem jest to aby Astrid przyjęła moje oświadczyny. Gdy znajdowałem się już w domu od razu udałem się do mojego pokoju. Noc minęła mi na rozmyślaniu o Astrid i Lisie. Rano obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Dziś były urodziny mojej córeczki i miałem dziś pomagać Pyskaczowi. -Hej Pyskacz. –przywitałem go . -Witam wodza. –powiedział żartobliwie. -Tak, tak bardzo śmieszne. –machnąłem ręką na to co powiedział i zacząłem coś rzeźbić w srebrze, które Pyskacz trzymał na specjalną okazję. -Co tam robisz? –zapytał podchodząc do mnie. -Pierścionek dla… -zacząłem. -No nareszcie. Już myślałem, że nigdy nie zobaczę ciebie i jej przy ołtarzu! –wykrzyczał jakbym był co najmniej głuchy. -Możesz być cicho? Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy. -A no… to ja zostawię cię samego. –powiedział i mrugnął do mnie. (Narrator) Przy kuźni Pyskacza znajdowało się już sporo ludzi. Gdy wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk małego dziecka. -Tatuś!!! –krzyknęła Lisa biegnąc w stronę Czkawki. Ten uśmiechnął się tylko i złapał ją w ramiona ignorując zupełnie szokowane spojrzenia ludzi. -Hej. Jak tam? –zapytał stawiając ją na ziemi. -Dobrze. Tylko… -Tylko co? -Tylko mama nie chciała do ciebie iść. -Bo nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać. –powiedziała Astrid całując go lekko w policzek –A tak w ogóle to Cześć. -Tato? Masz dziś dużo pracy? –zapytała mała spoglądając na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami. -Nie, a co? -Może byś my polatali? -Wiesz przemyślę to jeszcze, a jak na razie idź pobaw się ze Szczerbatkiem. Dziecko bez słowa pobiegło za smokiem. -Myślałam, że masz dziś czas. –powiedziała Astrid spoglądając na niego. -Dziś będzie impreza urodzinowa dla Lisy w twierdzy. Więc trzeba się do niej przygotować, ale chciał bym się z tobą spotkać na Kruczym Urwisku o zachodzie słońca. Przyjdziesz? -Oczywiście. –powiedziała i pocałowała go na dowidzenia . Parę godzin później. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie. –powiedziała Astrid –Ale Lisa nie chciała mnie puścić bo dziś są jej urodziny, a moje usprawiedliwienie, że wrócimy do twierdzy nie dawały rady. -Nic nie szkodzi. -To czemu miałam tu przyjść? -Bo… bo ja… yyy… to znaczy ty… nie właściwie to my… -zaczął się plątać. -Wykrztuś to z siebie. –powiedziała ze śmiechem Astrid. Chłopak uklęknął przed nią i trzymając pierścionek w dłoni zadał jej to najważniejsze pytanie. -Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? -Tak!!! –pisnęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję całując go namiętnie w usta. Czkawka w tym czasie założył jej pierścionek na palec. Leżeli tak całując się, gdy nagle usłyszeli chrząknięcie. Nad nimi stał Pyskacz, a obok niego Lisa. -Chyba dziecko nie powinno tego widzieć. –upomniał ich. Narzeczeni odskoczyli od siebie jak na komendę. Lisa od razu ich przytuliła. -To znaczy, że tata będzie teraz mieszkać razem z nami? –zapytała ciekawie. -Tak –odpowiedziała krótko Astrid i pocałowała Czkawkę w usta nie zważając uwagi na Lisę i Pyskacza. -Oh jakbym widział Stoicka. –powiedział zniesmaczony Pyskacz. -Stoicka? –upewniła się Lisa –Dawnego wodza? I tatę mojego tatusia? -Tak –odpowiedział jej Czkawka i przykucnął obok niej –Skąd go znasz? -Mama mi o nim opowiadała. –przyznała Lisa. -Ja już idę. Powiem innym, że zaraz przyjdziecie. –powiedział Pyskacz z naciskiem na słowo „przyjdziecie”. Czkawka gdy tylko Pyskacz zniknął za drzewami podniósł Lisę i przyciągnął Astrid do siebie. -Kocham was. Potem ruszyli na imprezę w twierdzy. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili gdy niespodziewanie Czkawka wstał i poprosił o ciszę. -Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że przyszliście bo jak już zapewne wiecie Lisa traktuje mnie jak ojca, więc jest moją córką i to oficjalnie, ale mam do powiedzenia jeszcze coś. Otóż ja i Astrid jesteśmy zaręczeni. –powiedział, a wszyscy zaczęli im gratulować. 13. Spacer! (Astrid) Obudziłam się dość wcześnie jak na taką imprezę. Zeszłam na dół i tak jak zwykle zaczęłam przygotowywać śniadanie i rozmyślałam nad wczorajszą ucztą. Czkawka i ja przetańczyliśmy całą noc. Oczywiście Lisa była z nami. Zabawa była niesamowita, a najbardziej to jak Eret uciekał przed Szpadką i wpadł na Sączysmarka. No wtedy się działo Sączysmark tak się wkurzył, że… -Dzień dobry. –usłyszałam miły męski głos tuż obok ucha i silne ramiona oplatające mnie w pasie. Już wiedziałam kim jej ten mężczyzna. -Witam wodza. –powiedziałam odwracając się do niego. Nasze usta dzieliły minimetry, już mieliśmy się pocałować gdy… -Tatuś!!! –krzyknęła jeszcze zaspana Lisa i podbiegła do nas. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i wypuścił mnie z objęć. -Cześć. –powiedział w kierunku Lisy i podniósł ją do góry. Po śniadaniu poszliśmy na spacer. Piękny i długi. Czułam się tak jakbyśmy byli już rodziną. Lisa co chwilę o coś się pytała raz mnie, a raz Czkawki. (Czkawka) Gdy wróciliśmy do wioski podbiegł do mnie Pyskacz. -Mamy gości. –powiedział i spojrzał na Astrid, która nie zauważyła jego wzroku i wzięła Lisę na ręce. -Powodzenia. –rzuciła w moim kierunku i już chciała odchodzić, ale zatrzymał ją Pyskacz. -Lepiej żebyś też tam poszła. –powiedział tajemniczo. -No doba, a zajmiesz się Lisa? -Ja chcę iść z wami. –powiedziała obrażona na to, ze nie może iść z nami. -Ale nie jestem pewna czy… -zaczęła Astrid nie wiedząc jak się z tego wykręcić. -Tata mi pozwoli. Prawda? –zapytała mnie z tymi swoimi pięknymi błękitnymi oczami. Mimo iż Astrid nie była jej biologiczną matką to i tak miały ze sobą dużo wspólnego. -Zgoda. –powiedziałem zrezygnowany. Już mieliśmy iść gdy Lisa zaczęła bawić się ze Szczerbatkiem. Zostawiliśmy ją i poprosiliśmy Pyskacza aby się nią zaopiekował przez ten czas. -Ciekawe kto to? –zapytała mnie moja przyszła żona. -Nie mam pojęcia. (Astrid) Doszliśmy do portu, a z jednej łodzi wysiadła moje kuzynka Ivette. Byłam oszołomiona jej widokiem, ale nie bardziej gdy zobaczyłam resztę. Byli to Axel i moje ciotki (wiem, że prawie to samo będzie lub było w „Historie Hiccstrid”) Evangelina i Amelia. -Witam jestem Czkawka wódz tej wyspy. –przywitał ich mój przyszły mąż i w tedy do mnie dotarło, że już stoimy obok nich. -Cześć. Jestem Axel wódz wyspy Aftejos (Nie pytajcie skąd ta nazwa. Powiem tylko tyle, że „Odyseja” źle na mnie działa XD) -Czy można wiedzieć czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę. –powiedział, a Axel spojrzał na mnie i o dziwo mnie nie rozpoznał. -Szukam mojej starej przyjaciółki Astrid Hofferson. –powiedział. -Wiedziałam, że się zmieniłam, ale żeby aż tak. –powiedziałam rozbawiona. -Astrid to ty? –zapytała mnie Ivette. -A kogo się spodziewałaś Iv? –zapytałam i przytuliłam ją mocno. Przywitałam się też z Axelem gdy podeszły do nas moje ciotki. -Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że to moja mała siostrzenica. –powiedziała ciocia Amelia. -Nie mów tak o niej. Jest już dorosłą kobietą. –dopowiedziała ciocia Eva. Zaczęły sie kłócić. -Może porozmawiamy w moim domu. –zaproponowałam. -Astrid ma rację. Lepiej porozmawiać w domu. –zgodził się ze mną Czkawka. -Aha to jest mój narzeczony Czkawka. –przedstawiłam go. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać jak to się stało, że jestem z Czkawką. Już mieliśmy iść do domu gdy usłyszałam… (Co usłyszała Astrid? Kto zgadnie ma dedyk. ) 14. Wyjaśnienia. Dedyk dostaje… Darek59, Astrid&Czkawka, Cora20 , Użytkownik Wikii 91.207.126.3, I-love-astrid199911 Magiczna Furia Gratulacje!!! (Astrid) Nagle usłyszałam krzyk mojej ukochanej córeczki. -Mamo!!!!!! Biegła do mnie zapłakana. Uklękłam na jedno kolano i rozłożyłam ramiona, w które wpadła z wielką siłą. Podniosłam ją i zaczęła uspokajać. -Co się stało? –zapytałam się jej. -Wujek Sączysmark mnie straszył. –wyszlochała. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. (Czkawka) Ja go kiedyś uduszę. -Przecież zostałaś z Pyskaczem. –powiedziałem do niej czule. -Tak, ale on powiedział, że musi cos załatwić i zajmie się mną Sączysmark. -Załatwisz to. –już nawet nie poprosiła tylko rozkazała Astrid. -Jasne. –zgodziłem się. (Astrid) -Astrid. Kto to jest? –zapytała mnie Iv spoglądając na Lisę. - To jest Lisa. Moja córeczka. –powiedziałam i zwróciłam się do córki. –Może pójdziesz na chwilę do taty? -Nie. Nic nie zrobię pomyślałam i ruszyłam razem z Lisą na rękach do domu. Gdy ujedliśmy w kuchni Lisa od razu poszła do siebie. -Wytłumaczysz nam to? –zapytała Iv. Opowiedziałam jej całą historię o Lisie. Jak ją znaleźliśmy i jak zaczęła do mnie mówić mama, a do Czkawki tata. Niespodziewanie do mojego domu weszła Valka. -Astrid gdzie ty się podziewasz dziś mas mieć pierwszą przymiarkę. –powiedziała, ale niepodziewanie się zatrzymała gdy zobaczyła moje ciotki. -Nie możliwe! Tyle lat… -zaczęła mówić Valka. -Nic, a nic się nie zmieniłaś. –powiedziała ciocia Eva. Co? One się znają??? Jak? -Wy się znacie? –zapytał za mnie Czkawka. -Tak. –odpowiedziały wszystkie trzy. -Ale skąd? –zadałam pytanie, które zastanawiało zarówno mnie jak i mojego przyszłego męża. -To długa historia. –odpowiedziała ciocia Amelia -Mamy czas. –odpowiedziałam opierając się o oparcie krzesła i krzyżując ręce na piersi. -No więc poznałyśmy się… -zaczęła Valka. (Ooo… jak ja lubię was trzymać w napięciu. XD) 15. Wspomnienia bolą. *Ten rozdział jest z dedykacją dla Adve i Vanessy. Mam nadzieję, że nie nawiedzisz mnie tej nocy bo next się pojawił XD *Przenosimy się do czasów młodości Valki, Amelii, Evy i Katrin, która jest mamą Astrid. Będzie też młody tata Astrid o imieniu Main. Wiem, wiem głupie imię, ale nie mam już pomysłów. A reszty dowiecie się podczas czytania. -Katrino!!! –dało się słyszeć donośny głos starszej kobiety. -Tak, ciociu Meggi? –rozległo się ciche pytanie, które w aktualnej godzinie rozniosło się razem z echem. -Co ty sobie myślałaś?! Przecież to było niebezpieczne! Mogło ci się coś stać! –coraz głośniejsze krzyki starszej kobiety pobudziły resztę dziewczyn. -Co się ty dzieje ciociu? –zapytała młoda dziewczyna zaspanym głosem. -Katrina znów poszła do lasu na spacer! Trzy dziewczyny, które właśnie się obudziły i przyszły zobaczyć skąd dobiega ten hałas spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. -Ona ma osiemnaście lat. –usprawiedliwiały koleżankę. -Ale… -zaczęła ciotka Meggi. -Ona jest pełnoletnia!!! –krzyknęły wszystkie naraz. -Daj nam spać. –dodała któraś z dziewczyn. (Perspektywa Katriny) Pięknie ciocia się zorientowała, ze uciekłam! Czy ona nie może spać? Aaaa nie przestawiłam się… jestem Katrin córka dzielnego wojownika Platta. Mam osiemnaście lat i jak na swój wiek jestem niezbyt grzeczna. No, ale co ja na to poradzę. Uwielbiam kiedy wiatr rozwiewa moje blond loki, delikatnie pieści moją twarz, kiedy parzę na ocean i widzę w nim moje odbicie. Kocham to!!! A moja ciocia na siłę chce Mi znaleźć męża! Jestem dorosła i powinnam sama o sobie decydować!!! Ale tradycja to tradycja. Czemu na nie uczepi się kogoś innego. A, no tak. Tylko ja nie mam męża. Razem z moimi przyjaciółkami często robimy głupie rzeczy, ale teraz coraz rzadziej. Eva i Amelia szkolą się na szamanki, więc one nie muszą mieć mężów, a moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Valka już ma. Jest nim wódz pięknej wyspy Berk o imieniu Stoick. Jest nawet przystojny, ale nie dla mnie. Wygląda jakby połknął co najmniej szafę, a Valka wygląda tak jak ja jest bardzo szczupła. No nic nie zrobimy dziś moja ukochana ciocia zrobi mi szkołę przetrwania. Pewnie myślicie, że będę miała trening? Nic Bardziej mylnego. Dziś przypływają kandydaci na męża. Nie chcę wychodzić za mąż, ale niestety muszę. Będę robiła to samo co pięć spotkań wcześniej… spławiała ich. 2 godziny później… Mam już dość! Ci idioci są wredni! Myślą, że jestem łatwa, ale się przekonają. -Witam. –usłyszałam męski głos. Był inny niż te do tej pory… był niepewny. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Był wysokim dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach. -Cześć. –odpowiedziałam –Jak masz na imię? -Main. –powiedział bardziej śmiało. -Jestem Katrin, ale możesz do mnie mówić Kat. –powiedziałam w jego stronę. Sama nie wiem czemu przecież nie znam go, ale jednak coś mnie do niego ciągnie. Usiedliśmy na skraju klifu i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Był miły i czuły, a poza tym nieśmiały. Może dlatego mi się spodobał. -Powiedz czemu starasz się o moją rękę. –zapytałam i spojrzałam w jego cudowne błękitne oczy. -Wiesz, nie chcę cię kłamać, więc powiem ci prawdę… nie chciałem się z tobą żenić, ale teraz przekonałem się, ze jesteś piękną i czarującą kobietą. –przyznał i spuścił głowę. -A ty jesteś przystojnym i delikatnym mężczyzną. –widać było, że po tych słowach dodałam mu odwagi. Rozmawialiśmy tak przez parę godzin, aż nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Postanowiliśmy iść do domów. Na miejscu wyciągnął w moim kierunku dłoń na pożegnanie. Szybko ją odepchnęłam i pocałowałam go delikatnie w usta. Stał jak słup soli. -Dobranoc. –pożegnałam się z nim i weszłam do mojego domu. Kolejne miesiące minęły dość szybko cały czas spędzałam z nim… moim ukochanym. Eva i Amelia skończyły szkolenie na szamanki i pomagały całej wiosce, Valka wyjechała na Berk i z tego co wiem jest w ciąży tak samo jak ja. No właśnie nie powiedziałam wam jestem w ciąży, ale zagrożonej. Postanowiliśmy poczekać ze ślubem, aż do dnia narodzin naszej małej pociechy, ale nie wiem czy dożyję. Postanowiłam napisać list do mojego kochanego dziecka. Mam silne przeczucie, że jest nią dziewczynka. Napisałam też list do brata mojego męża żeby w razie czego zaopiekował się moim dzieckiem. 9 miesięcy później. -Aaaaaa…!!! Już nie mogę!!! -Dasz radę! –pomagał mi Main. -Aaaaa….!!! –spróbowałam jeszcze raz i po chwili usłyszałam… płacz. -To córeczka!!! –krzyknęła moja mama i podała mi małą istotkę, którą nosiłam pod sercem przez dziewięć miesięcy. -Moja mała córeczka –wyszeptałam i pogłaskałam jej piękną główkę z blond włoskami. Natychmiast przestała płakać i spojrzała na mnie swoimi czarującymi błękitnymi oczkami –Astrid, tak to imię do niej pasuje. Niespodziewanie zakręciło mi się w głowie i opadłam z sił. Nic już nie czułam i nie widziałam oprócz białego światła, które mnie oślepiało. *Przenosimy się do czasów Lisy. (Perspektywa Astrid) -Twoja matka była bardzo dzielna –powiedziała moja ciocia. Myślałam, że powiedzą mi jak się poznały, a nie jak moja matka umarła. Mimo to wszystko byłam im za to wdzięczna. Wiem chociaż trochę o moich rodzicach. Rozpłakałam się i przytuliłam do Czkawki. Ten bez chwili zastanowienia przytulił mnie mocniej do siebie. -Spokojnie. –uspokajał mnie. -Co się stało mamusiu??? –usłyszałam zdziwiony głos mojej małej córeczki. -Nic skarbie. –odpowiedziałam i otarłam łzy. Odkleiłam się od Czkawki i posadziłam sobie ją na kolanach. -Kocham cię mamusiu. Nie płacz proszę. –powiedziała i przytuliła mnie. -Ja ciebie bardziej. –ucałowałam ją w kasztanowe włosy. *I jeszcze jedno... STRASZNEGO HALLOWEEN •,,• 16.I zrozum tu kobietę. (Astrid) Lisa siedziała już od pięciu minut na moich kolanach i widać było po niej, że jest zmęczona. -Może pójdziesz już spać? –zapytałam spoglądając na jej już przymykające się oczka. -Dobrze mamusiu. –zgodziła się ze mną, ale zanim zniknęła w swoim pokoju powiedziała do Czkawki coś co mnie zaszokowało –Tato zostań dziś u mamy na noc bo jak jesteście razem to mama się uśmiecha. -Zgoda. –powiedział zmieszany i szokowany tak samo jak każdy inny Czkawka. Kto by pomyślał, że to dziecko jest tak cholernie inteligentne. Uśmiechałam się zawsze, ale ona ma rację przy Czkawce zdarzało się to częściej. -To dziecko jest niesamowite. –usłyszałam szokowany głos cioci Evy. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, w tedy Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem i szepnął do ucha. -Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Będziesz dziś na mnie skazana. –wyszeptał, a jego delikatny, ciepły głos łaskotał mnie w ucho. -Raczej nie. Lisa jest przekonywująca. –odparłam i ucałowałam go delikatnie w policzek. -Tak samo jak jej mama.-odpowiedział mi czule. Zaczęliśmy jeszcze rozmawiać o Berk i Stoicku. Kiedy to Valka stwierdziła, że już sobie pójdą, a ja i Czkawka tu zostaniemy. Zrobiłam nad kolację. Chciałam iść po Lisę, ale już spała, postanowiłam jej nie budzić. -Muszę ci to przyznać… to jest smaczne. –pochwalił mnie Czkawka zjadając kolejną porcję jajek z różnymi ziołami, które kupiłam od Johanna. -A moje wcześniejsze dania nie były smaczne? –zapytałam podchwytliwie. Pamiętam jak na Snoggleton (chyba tak się to pisze XD ) zrobiłam mój pierwszy napój. Był obrzydliwy, ale Czkawka go wypił i nic się nie odezwał, więc zobaczymy czy się teraz wygada. -Były obrzydliwe, a szczególnie ten twój Jacknog. –powiedział zanim zdążył pomyśleć o swoich słowach. Chyba zorientował się jakie właśnie słowa wypowiedział. –Eee… to znaczy… był… dobry… ale… to… wiesz ja może dziś będę spać u siebie. –powiedział pośpiesznie wstając. -Siedź spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię. –zaśmiałam się na widok jego przestraszonej miny. Posłusznie usiadł na swoim miejscu już nieźle skołowany. Chciałam potrzymać go jeszcze w niepewności, ale nie mogę zbyt mocno go kocha. -Powiedz mi. Czy jestem aż tak straszna? –zapytałam spoglądając na niego badawczo. -No wiesz… -zawahał się –zależy o co pytasz? –odpowiedział drapiąc się w tył głowy. Dla innych ten gest pewnie nie ma jakiegoś większego znaczenia, ale dla mnie ma… oznacza to, że nie jest pewny siebie. Czasem zastanawiam się kto jeszcze tak dobrze go zna. (Czkawka) O nie ona coś przeczuwa. Czkawka musisz się jakoś z tego wyplątać. Tylko jak? -Too… odpowiesz na moje pytanie? –zapytała Astrid wstając i podchodząc do mnie. Jej piękny delikatny chód jak b y nie dotykała wcale ziemi potrafi odebrać dech w piersiach i jeszcze ten jej anielski głos zadający mi mnóstwo pytań, na które nie potrafię znaleźć właściwej odpowiedzi. -Wiesz jak smakował ten Jacknog był… oj dobra był obrzydliwy!!! –krzyknąłem. Już dłużej nie mogłem wytrzymać. Ten jej wzrok chciał mnie przewiercić na wylot. –Przepraszam, ale taka jest prawda. -Wiem, dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś to co myślałeś. –powiedziała. Co??? Wystarczyło, że powiedziałem jej prawdę, a ona jest szczęśliwa? Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet? Następny rozdział pojawi się jak dobijecie do 200 komci. Wiem trudne zadanie. Ale liczę na was ^.^ 17.Ciężka noc. *Dedykację do tego opowiadania dostaje Kokosek853 za dwusetny komentarz. (Czkawka) Zjedliśmy i udaliśmy się do pokoju Astrid. Miała duże dwu osobowe łóżko. Jednak bałem się z nią spać. Spytacie czemu? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Ciężko się śpi z ukochaną osobą w jednym pomieszczeniu, a szczególnie łóżku, a jest jeszcze gorzej jak jeszcze „tego” nie robiliście. Mimo iż jesteśmy ze sobą parę lat to i tak nasze stosunki to przytulanie się, trzymanie za ręce i całowanie się. Tylko tyle. (Astrid) Byłam spięta i widać, że on też. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie nie patrząc sobie w oczy. Cała ta cisza była bardzo krepująca i niezręczna. -To może pójdę się przebrać. –przerwał w końcu ciszę Czkawka. -Ja też. Zostań tu, a ja pójdę do łazienki i przy okazji zobaczę czy Lisa śpi. -Zgoda. –odpowiedział mi jego słodki melodyjny głos. Wyszła pośpiesznie z sypialni i weszłam do łazienki. Wiem to niedorzeczne z pół roku bierzemy ślub, a ja boję się spać z nim w jednym łóżku. Przebrałam się w moją piżamę sięgającą do połowy uda i rozpuściłam włosy. Nie lubię spać ze związanymi, ale też nie chciałam aby kto kol wiek, kiedy kol wiek widział mnie w rozpuszczonych włosach. No nic zajrzałam jeszcze do Lisy i powoli zaczęłam otwierać drzwi do sypialni. Weszłam i dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że Czkawka stoi obok okna i wpatruje się we mnie jak w malowany obrazek. No dobra ja nie byłam lepsza. Ale miał na sobie tylko spodnie… jestem pewna, że jakbym postawiła na moim miejscu jakąś inną dziewczynę to by zaczęła się ślinić na jego widok, a ja tylko… patrzałam. Albo raczej pożerałam go wzrokiem. (Czkawka) Ale ona piękna. O nie co ja robię? Wpatruję się w nią jak Sączysmark w… jakąś laskę. Ale Astrid nie jest jakąś tam laskę ona jest najwspanialszą kobietą na świecie i najcudowniejszą jaką tylko mogłem poznać. Czkawka chyba zaczynasz się rumienić. Szybko odwróciłem się do okna i wyjrzałem przez nie. Niespodziewanie poczułem delikatną dłoń mojej blondynki na ramieniu. Jej palce mocno się na nim zacisnęły dając znak abym na nią spojrzał. -Coś się stało? –zapytała opierając się o framugę okna. -Nie, ale… wyglądasz… przepięknie. –wypowiedziałem wpatrując się w jej niesamowite ciało, które jak nigdy dotąd nie było aż tak dobrze widoczne. Ta piżama bardzo podkreślała jej kobiece kształty i odbierała dech w piersiach. -Dziękuje –odpowiedziała nieśmiale. –Może chodźmy już spać? Jutro będzie ciężki dzień. -Masz racje. –zgodziłem się i ruszyliśmy łóżka. Położyliśmy się, ale na dwóch różnych krańcach łóżka. Usnęliśmy nawet nie spoglądając na siebie. Rano obudziłem się z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Leżałem na plecach, a na piersi poczułem ciężar. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem złote włosy mojej narzeczonej i jej rękę spoczywającą na mojej klatce piersiowej . Leżałem tak wsłuchując się w jej oddech. Niespodziewanie się poruszyła i przeciągnęła odrywając swoją głowę od mojej klatki piersiowej. -Dzień dobry. –przywitałem ją, ona jak to ona pocałowała mnie delikatnie w usta. Nie skończyliśmy się jeszcze całować jak do pokoju wpadła Lisa ze Szczerbatkiem. -Mama! Tata! –wykrzyknęła i przytuliła nas. -Od jak dawna nie śpisz? –zapytała Astrid. -Od jakiejś godziny. –odpowiedziała i pobiegła za Szczerbatkiem do swojego pokoju. -Trzeba wstać. Dziś mam przymiarkę sukni. –powiedziała i wstała podchodząc do szafy i szukając w niej ciuchów dla siebie. Miała rację ja też wstałem i zacząłem się ubierać. Zjedliśmy śniadanie. Ja ruszyłem do Pyskacza, a Astrid razem z moją mamą, Lisą i innymi dziewczynami poszły do naszej krawcowej. Jest u nas tradycja, że kobiety zawsze pomagają wybrać pannie młodej suknię ślubną., a mężczyźni się do tego nie mieszają. (KOLEJNY KONKURS!!! POPROSZĘ O OPIS SUKNI ŚLUBNEJ ASTRID. NAJLEPSZY POMYSŁ MA DEDYK!!!) 18.Rodzinny lot. Wygrała… Adve i Vannessa. GRATULUJĘ!!! I dziękuję za pomoc w stworzeniu pięknej sukni ^.^ Wszystkie pomysły były cudowne, ale jakoś urzekły mnie te niebieskie róże. XD (Astrid) Szłam razem z Valką, Lisą i innymi dziewczynami do naszej krawcowej Kelly. Miałam wybrać moją suknię ślubną. Byłam dość zdenerwowana bo bałam się ślubu. Bałam się, że cos pójdzie nie tak, jednak wszystkie mnie wspierały. Weszłam do małego pomieszczenia, w którym na krześle siedziała Kelly, a wokół niej znajdowały się różne materiały. Stanęłam na środku pokoju i wszystkie jak na komendę stanęły na około mnie i zaczęły coś między sobą szeptać. Moje zdenerwowanie rosło z każdymi słowami jakie usłyszała. W końcu Kelly poszła do magazynu i przyniosła piękny biały materiał. Wzięła ze mnie miary i zaczęła narzucać na mnie różne materiały. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziła, że mam jutro do niej przyjść, ale sama. No nic. Pomyślałam i wyszłam od Kelly. Wszystkie szły za mną, a jak wzięłam Lisę za rękę i ruszyłam z nią w stronę kuźni Pyskacza. Czkawka mówił, że tam będzie, więc chciałam go zobaczyć i z nim porozmawiać. Z daleka widziałam jak rozmawia z Pyskaczem, a Szczerbatek bawi się z Wichurą. -Córciu ja muszę porozmawiać z tatą. Może pobawisz się z Wichurą i Szczerbatkiem, Rosa też może –powiedziałam widząc małego Śmiertnika obok córki. -Zgoda. –pobiegła w stronę smoków i zaczęli się ganiać. -Czkawka możemy pogadać? –zapytałam podchodząc do nich. -Tak. Chodź pójdziemy do mojej pracowni. –odpowiedział mi lekko zdenerwowany. -Co się stało? –zapytałam siadając na krześle obok biurka. -Nic. –odpowiedział starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. -Czkawka… -zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał. -Oj no dobra Pyskacz mnie zdenerwował! –krzyknął i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Powoli podniosłam się z krzesła i podeszłam do niego. Przyłożyłam mu dłoń do twarzy i… (Czkawka) Już nie wytrzymałem. Pyskacz nie daje mi spokoju jeśli chodzi o ślub. Cały czas mówi, żebym się zastanowił bo małżeństwo to ciężka sprawa. Już dłużej nie mogę go słuchać. Kocham Astrid i dlatego chcę się z nią ożenić. Nagle poczułem chłodną dłoń mojej narzeczonej na twarzy. -Przeprasza. –szepnąłem i schowałem ją w swoich ramionach. Na początku była nieźle zaskoczona, ale po chwili oddała mi uścisk. -Nie denerwuj się. –powiedziała i spojrzała mi w oczy. -Łatwo mówić. Wiesz jaki jest Pyskacz. –odpowiedziałem odwracając wzrok. -Tak wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś być spokojny. –zaśmiała się widząc moją minę. -Wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz. –pocieszała mnie. Muszę przyznać, że przy niej wszystkie problemy robią się takie jakieś nijakie. -Może weźmiemy Lisę i polecimy sobie do Smoczego Sanktuarium. –powiedziałem. -Świetny pomysł –pochwaliła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. -Co? –zapytała gdy zrobiłem złą minę. Nic nie odpowiedziałem tylko przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałem w ustał. Była nieźle zaskoczona moim zachowaniem, ale nie protestowała. Co więcej wplotła swoje palce w moje włosy i pogłębiła pocałunek. -Jesteś szalony. –przyznała i zaśmiała się. Otworzyłem drzwi, a na podłogę wpadli jeźdźcy i Pyskacz. Szybo stanęli na nogi i uciekli w popłochu. -Lisa chciałabyś polecieć z nami do smoczego Sanktuarium? –zapytałem podnosząc ją na rękach. -Tak!!! –pisnęła i przytuliła mnie. (Astrid) -No to lecimy. –powiedziałam i wsiadłam na Szczerbatka. Wichura musi zostać na Berk bo będzie miała młode i nie może latać długich dystansów. Czkawka usiadł za mną i pocałował mnie w szyję. Lisa leciała na Rosie. Od jakiegoś czasu lata sama bo Czkawka zrobił jej szybki kurs lotu. -Czemu usiadłeś za mną? –zapytałam, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. -Lisa co byś powiedziała jakbym nauczył mamę lotu na Szczerbatku? –zapytał się naszej kochanej córeczki. -Będzie śmiesznie. –odpowiedziała. Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze i Czkawka zaczął pokazywać mi różne ustawienia ogona. Miałam już wszystko opanowane, ale on mnie rozpraszał. Tymi swoimi słodkimi słówkami. Dolecieliśmy do Sanktuarium i zobaczyliśmy młodą kobietę o kruczo czarnych włosach. (Kim była tajemnicza kobieta? Wiem bardzo łatwe :P) 19. Nowy mieszkaniec. Dedyk dla Użytkownika Wikii 94.251.181.76, Astrid95, Astrid Hofferson12!21, Roxi1902, DragonsLove, Adve i Vannessa, Alibej, XDreamworks99X, I- love –astrid199911 I to na tyle dedykacji. No, ale sie tego zebrało XD (Czkawka) Podlecieliśmy bliżej tajemniczej kobiety. Moment ja znam te oczy i te włosy to musi być… -Hedera!!! –krzyknęła Astrid i podbiegła do niej. Przytuliły się jak stare przyjaciółki. -Oh Astrid jak ja dawno cie nie widziałam. –powiedziała i spojrzała w moim kierunku. -Czkawka? –zapytała niepewnie, ale gdy skinąłem głową przytuliła mnie mocno. –Łał, ale się zmieniliście. -Ty bardziej, ale to pewnie dlatego, że z As widziałam się trzy lata temu. –zaśmiała się. -Tato. Kto to jest? –zapytała mnie córeczka i złapała moją rękę. -Jestem Hedera stara przyjaciółka twojego taty. –odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, ale i zaskoczeniem w głosie. (Astrid) -Lisa może pójdziesz się pobawić ze Szczerbatkiem? –zapytał Czkawka. -Dobrze -zgodziła się i pobiegła do smoków. -Nie wiedziałam, że masz córkę. Astrid nic mi nie powiedziała. –zaatakowała go. –Ile ma lat? Kto jest jej matką? -Spokojnie. –powiedział zestresowany Czkawka. –To dość długa historia. -Mam czas. –spojrzała ma nas wymownie – A ty Astrid czemu nie powiedziałaś, że Czkawka ma żonę i dziecko bo Lisa wygląda na jakieś pięć lat. -Masz racje Lisa ma pięć lat, ale Astrid nie powiedziała ci o tym bo znaleźliśmy Lisę niedawno. Jakiś rok temu. –odpowiedział mój chłopak. -Co? -Mieliśmy szkolenie i wtedy znalazłam Lisę. Chciałam ją oddać komuś pod opiekę, ale nie mogłam. Lisa zaczęła traktować mnie jak matkę, a po pewnym czasie Czkawkę jako ojca. –zaczęłam –Nie wiemy kim byli jej rodzice. Czkawka znalazł ich martwych. -Astrid mówi prawdę. –powiedział Czkawka –A zony jeszcze nie mam. Będę mieć za pół roku. –dodał spoglądając na mnie. -A kim ona będzie? –zapytała niezrozumiale. -Moją żoną będzie Astrid. –powiedział i przytulił mnie. -Nic mi nie mówiłaś, ze jesteście parą. –no to wpadłam. -Bo jeszcze nie byliśmy. Jak się spotkałyśmy to Czkawka dopiero się zastanawiał czy zaprosić mnie na randkę czy nie. –zaśmiałam się. -Bardzo śmieszne. –powiedział lekko obrażony Czkawka –A ty co ty robisz Hedera? -Mój smok gdzieś zaginął. –odpowiedziała rozglądając się na boki. Nagle nie wiadomo skad przyleciał Koszmar ponocnik i zaczął łasić się do Hedery. –Tu jesteś Sztorm. -Sztorm to twój smok? –zapytałam i położyłam mu dłoń na nosie. -Tak chciałam do was lecieć bo mam prośbę. -Jaką? –zapytał Czkawka. -Chciałam zamieszkać na Berk bo na mojej wyspie nie za miło przyjęli moją przyjaźń ze smokiem. -Nie ma problemu. Możesz spać u mnie w domu. –zaproponował Czkawka. No właśnie zapomniałam wam powiedzieć. Ustaliłam z Czkawką, że zamieszka ze mną i Lisa, żeby Lisa miała świadomość, że ja bardzo kochamy. Ucieszona Hedera wsiadła na Sztorma i już chciała lecieć, ale ja powstrzymałam. -Hedera czy dasz radę polecieć sama na Berk? –zapytałam -Tak, ale czemu? -Dziś obiecaliśmy Lisie rodzinną wycieczkę. –wyręczył mnie Czkawka. Zupełnie jakby czytał w moich myślach. -Jasne powiem, że przylecicie później. –odpowiedziała i odleciała. Przytuliłam się do Czkawki, a ten pocałował mnie w skroń. -Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też, Czkawka. –odpowiedziałam i pocałowałam go w usta. -Ja też was kocham . –usłyszeliśmy Lisę. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać i wygłupiać. Tak minął nam czas w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Niestety pora była już wracać, więc wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy na Berk. 20. Wódz w niebezpieczeństwie. (Astrid) Obudziłam się gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca zaświeciły na niebie i wpadły do sypialni. Przeciągnęłam się i odwróciłam na plecy. Miałam nadzieję ujrzeć uśmiechniętą twarz mojego ukochanego. Jednak gdy otworzyłam oczy nie ujrzałam go. Jedyną rzeczą, która zdradzała jego obecność była wgnieciona poduszka i ten słodki zapach. Podniosłam się i ujrzałam małą karteczkę, a na niej błękitną różę. Tylko jedna osoba wie, że uwielbiam te kwiaty i tylko jedna osoba potrafi je znaleźć… Czkawka! To na pewno od niego. Dotknęłam jedwabistego płatka i poczułam jej przepiękny zapach. Położyłam różę na pościeli i podniosłam liścik. Kochana Astrid! Przepraszam, że wyjechałem tak bez słowa, ale w nocy obudził mnie Pyskacz i oznajmił, że za parę godzin odbędzie się pilne zebranie wodzów. Musiałem jechać. Przepraszam. Powiedz Lisie, że za niedługo wrócę. Bardzo Was Kocham Czkawka Uśmiechnęłam się smutno i uświadomiłam sobie, że Czkawka jest wodzem i musi wyjeżdżać w różne delegacje. -Mamo gdzie tata? –zapytała mnie córeczka podczas śniadania. -Musiał wyjechać na parę dni na inną wyspę. –powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. -Miał się dziś ze mną pobawić. –przyznała smutno. -Wiem kotku, ale tata musiał wyjechać. Nie martw się. Jak wróci na pewno się z tobą pobawi. Lisa nic nie odpowiedziała tylko spuściła głowę w dół i posmutniała. -A co byś powiedziała jakbyśmy wzięły Szczerbatka, Wichurę i Hederę na plażę. –zapytałam. -Tak! –pisnęła i uściskała mnie. –A Hedera jest fajna? -No wiesz twój tata kiedyś ślinił się na jej widok. –zaśmiałam się i widziałam jak Lisa biegnie na górę przebrać się w strój do kąpieli. (Czkawka) Dopłynąłem do wyspy Donegal. Wszystko wydawało się jednak najnormalniejsze jednak jeden szczegół przykuł moją uwagę. Wyspa była dość opustoszałą jak na tak ważne zebranie. Mimo iż byłem tylko na dwóch zebraniach to za każdym razem zostałem przywitany. No cóż może tu mają inne zasady. Ruszyłem przed siebie i otworzyłem wielkie drewniane drzwi prowadzące do twierdzy. W środku było pusto. Postawiłem jeszcze parę kroków w przód i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Poczułem ogromny ból z tyłu głowy i zobaczyłem ciemność. Nie wiedziałem co się stało. Po chwili poczułem jak ktoś szarpie mnie za ramię i próbuje obudzić. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem mojego starego przyjaciela, wodza wyspy Pegi. -Czkawka nic ci nie jest? –zapytał wystraszony. Najwidoczniej mnie rozpoznał bo nie widzieliśmy się pięć lat, ale on zawsze miał smykałkę do zapamiętywania ludzi.. -Nie nic. –odpowiedziałem podnosząc się. Zorientowałem się, że w tej samej celi znajdują się też inni wodzowie z różnych wysp. –Co się stało? -Kojarzysz Drago Krwawdonia? –zapytał mnie jeden z młodszych wodzów. -Tak. To on zabił mojego ojca. -Jego syn szuka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć swojego ojca. -Czyli szuka mnie. -Ciebie? –zapytał mnie Nail. -Tak, kiedy walczyliśmy to smok na którym stał wpadł do wody i już się nie wynurzył. –odpowiedziałem powoli. Patrząc na ich zdziwione miny. -Musimy coś wymyślić jeśli chcemy przeżyć. –powiedział Nail -Ale jak? –zapytali go inni. -Może twoi jeźdźcy nam pomogą? Ostatnio jak byłem u ciebie to ta dziewczyna była najlepsza, może ona nam pomoże. –zaproponował Nail. -Chodzi ci o Astrid? –zapytałem aby się upewnić. -Tak, właśnie o nią. -Nie, nie zgadzam się. –powiedziałem pewny siebie. -Czemu? -Nie będzie się narażać. -Przecież jest wojowniczką. -Ale też matką i nie ma mowy nawet aby zbliżyła się do tej celi. Jeśli coś by się jej stało to nie wiem co bym zrobił. -Jesteście blisko? –zapytał i otworzył szeroko oczy na słowo „matka”. -Astrid jest moją narzeczoną i nie chcę aby jej się coś stało. Ani jej ani Lisie. -Lisie? –zapytał Nail. -Tak Lisa to moja córka. –powiedziałem i wyjaśniłem wszystkim od kiedy mam córkę. -Lisa jest z wyspy Non, która spłonęła po tym jak syn Drago pragnął zemsty na panu smoków. –powiedział mi jeden z wodzów. -Tylko ona przeżyła z tej wyspy. –dodał inny wódz. -No nareszcie się obudziłeś… -usłyszałem męski donośny głos –Panie smoków. 21. List zagłady. (Astrid) Leżałam właśnie na plaży i patrzałam na Lisę bawiącą się w wodzie. Hedera leżała obok mnie i też przyglądała się Lisie. -Jak to jest być matką? –zapytała niespodziewanie. -Ale wiesz, że Lisa nie jest moją biologiczna córką? -Tak, ale jak to jest? -To cudowne uczucie. Zupełnie jakbyś była kimś innym. Lisa wprowadziła w moje życie tyle ciepła i miłości, że czasem trudno w to uwierzyć. -A Czkawka? -Czkawka… -zamyśliłam się –Czkawka to wspaniały facet. Nie mogę czasem uwierzyć w to, że jesteśmy parą. -Jak to? Przecież od dawna było widać, że jesteście w sobie zakochani. -Pamiętasz jak przyjechałaś do nas pierwszy raz? –zapytałam. -No tak, a co? –zadziwiła się moim pytaniem. Widać było po niej, że nie lubi poruszać tego tematu. -Pamiętasz jak Czkawka i Sączysmark się Na twój widok ślinili? -Tak pamiętam, a pamiętasz jak Czkawka cię ratował. Powiem ci skrycie, że Czkawka mi się podobał i to bardzo, ale widząc jakie macie stosunki, wycofałam się. –przyznała i spuściła głowę. Miałam już coś jej odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszałam krzyk mojej małej córeczki. Zerwałam się jak najszybciej i pobiegłam w miejsce z którego dochodził krzyk. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jakiś facet trzymał Lisę i przystawił do jej gardła nóż. -Puść ją!!! –krzyknęła Hedera. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Zawsze starałam się być opanowana, a teraz nawet nie potrafiłam wypowiedzieć słowa. Może i Lisa nie była moją biologiczną córką, ale kochałam ją jak by nią była. Bałam się o nią, ale musiałam cos wymyślić. -Oddaj mi Nocną Furie, a ją wypuszczę. –zażądał napastnik. Nagle za jego plecami pojawił się Eret i obezwładnił go, a Lisa przybiegła do mnie i zaczęła płakać. Przytuliłam ją mocno do siebie i wstałam trzymając ją dalej na rękach. -Sączysmark zaprowadź go do wiezienia. –rozkazał Eret i podszedł do mnie. -Nic wam się nie stało? –zapytał. -Nie nic. –odparłam –Dziękuję. -Jesteś odważny. –przyznała Hedera. -Dzięki. -Wracajmy do domu. –powiedziała Hedera i podała mi moje ciuchy abym się ubrała. Szłyśmy do wioski razem z Eretem i rozmawialiśmy. -Astrid przyszedł list do ciebie. –poinformował mnie Śledzik, który właśnie do nas podszedł. -Już idę. –odpowiedziałam i podałam Lisę Hederze. -Idź z nią do domu zaraz przyjdę. -Mamo nie zostawiaj mnie samej. -Kochanie za chwilkę przyjdę. –uspokoiłam ją. –Eret czy możesz zostać z nimi aż nie wrócę? -Jasne, nie ma problemu. –odpowiedział i spojrzał na Hederę. Chyba coś między nimi jest. Ale teraz muszę się dowiedzieć co to za list do mnie. -Astrid mam złą wiadomość. –poinformował mnie smutny Pyskacz, a w oczach Valki widziałam łzy. Witaj najwspanialsza wojowniczko na świecie, córko Katriny. Jestem synem człowieka, którego zabił twój narzeczony Czkawka. Już pewnie wiesz kim jestem. Jestem synem Drago Krwawdonia. Nazywam się Elton (wiem, że już było, ale pomysły na imiona mi się kończą :P). Powiem to tak… możesz już szykować pomnik na cześć swojego zmarłego chłopaka. Elton. PS Mam nadzieję, że pożegnałaś się ze swoją córeczką? Gdy przeczytałam ostatnie zdanie zamarłam. Wybiegłam od Pyskacza rzucając list na ziemie i pobiegłam do swojego domu. (Co tam zastała Astrid? Co ma zamiar zrobić? Kto zgadnie ma dedyk) 22. Wyzwolenie cz.1 Dedykacje dla… *Hiccstridlovers1 Nie to nie może być prawda. Mój dom wygląda jak pobojowisko. -Lisa!!! Hedera!!! Eret!!! –zaczęłam krzyczeć jednak nikt mi nie odpowiadał. Wkrótce przybiegła do mnie Valka i gdy tylko zobaczyła mój dom przytuliła mnie mocno i popłakała się. Traktowała Lisę jak swoją wnuczkę i zawsze mówiła, że gdyby Stoick żył też by ją tak traktował. Podniosłam zapłakane oczy i ujrzałam na list leżący na stole. Witam! Znowu. Czemu się nie zgodziłaś oddać Nocnej Furii? Przecież twoja córeczka jej ważniejsza od smoka. Oddaj mi Nocną Furię, a może odzyskasz swoją córkę i jej ojca. Elton. (Czkawka) Siedzieliśmy tak przez parę godzin rozmawiając jak się stąd wydostać gdy usłyszałem płacz dziecka i jak ktoś krzyczy. -Puszczać nas! –krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna. Chwila moment ten głos… to… Eret. Zobaczyłem jak piątka strażników wprowadza Ereta, Hederę i… Lisę!? Wepchnęli ich do więzienia, Lisa cały czas płakała. Hedera przytuliła ją do siebie i próbowała uspokoić. Podeszłem do krat dzielących nasze cele i kucnąłem przy nich. -Lisa skarbie nie płacz. –chciałem ją uspokoić. Była bardzo wystraszona. -Tata? –zapytała i popatrzała na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczkami. -Spokojnie kochanie nic ci się nie stanie. –starałem się być spokojny jednak moje serce waliło jak młotem. Lisa podeszła do krat i podała mi rączkę. Delikatnie chwyciłem jej kruchutką dłoń i już nie chciałem puszczać. -Co się stało? –zapytałem Ereta. -Lisa, Hedera i Astrid poszły na plażę, aby odpocząć. Ktoś je zaatakował, ale udało mi się go obezwładnić i gdy ruszyliśmy do wioski Astrid poszła po coś do Pyskacza bo był tam jakiś list do niej. Ja Hedera i Lisa udaliśmy się do domu Astrid. Lecz gdy tam weszliśmy ktoś nas zaatakował. –Mówił to tak pewnie i tak zawstydzony tym, że dał się porwać. Nagle sobie cos przypomniałem. -Astrid –szepnąłem i spojrzałem na nich. –Gdzie ona jest? Co z nią? -Nie wiemy. –odpowiedziała niepewnie Hedera. -Tato boją się. –powiedział cichutko Lisa. -Spokojnie kochanie coś wymyśle i nawet się nie obejrzysz jak będziesz z mamą. Uspokoiłem ją trochę i po chwil usnęła w ramionach Hedery. (Astrid) Musimy ich ratować. Musimy coś zrobić tylko co??? -Wyruszamy natychmiast! –krzyknął Sączysmark. Odkąd Czkawka został wodzem Smark zaczął traktować go z szacunkiem i zaprzyjaźnili się. Wiem, że wcześniej nie było to możliwe bo obaj podkochiwali się we mnie. -Astrid czemu nic nie mówisz? –zapytał Śledzik. -Zrozumcie ją, Czkawka został porwany nie wiadomo czy żyje, a Lisa… -zaczęła Valka. -Dobra, dobra wiemy. –powiedział Pyskacz. –Wyruszamy natychmiast. Sączyślin zajmie się wioską razem z Gothi. Ruszyliśmy na jego okręt, który znajdował się blisko Smoczej Wyspy. Całą drogę nic się nie odzywałam, Smark musiał to zauważyć bo leciał obok mnie. -Może zostaniesz i będziesz nas ostrzegać, albo wrócisz na Berk. –zaproponował widząc mnie całą zapłakaną. -Dam radę. Tam jest Czkawka i Lisa. –upierałam się. -W razie czego trzymaj się blisko mnie. –powiedział i podleciał bardziej do przodu. -Astrid wiem, że jest ci ciężko. –usłyszałam ten matczyny ton, którym Valka zawsze mnie wspierała. Mimo iż nie jest jeszcze moją teściową to i tak dogadujemy się lepiej niż by nią była. -Valka co ja mam zrobić? Kiedy ten mężczyzna złapał Lisę nie mogłam wykrztusić słowa, a co dopiero mówić o zaatakowaniu go. -To świadczy o tym, że mocno kochasz Lisę. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co teraz czuje Czkawka. Pewnie cały czas martwi się o ciebie i Lisę. -Pewnie tak… 22. Wyzwolenie cz.2 (Czkawka) Lisa nadal spała, a jak rozmyślałem nad tym jak tu się wydostać. Astrid pewnie nie może nawet myśleć przeze mnie i Lisę. Martwi się o nas. Nigdy taka nie była, ale odkąd Lisa jest na Berk. Astrid stała się bardzo uczuciowa i opiekuńcza. Rzekł bym, że nawet nad opiekuńcza. Myślałem tak i myślałem grzebiąc przy zamku celi gdy niespodziewanie strażnik pilnując naszych cel wleciał z hukiem na koniec korytarza. Nie był to długi korytarz jakieś trzy, może cztery metry. No pomieszczenia wszedł Sączysmark i gdy tylko mnie ujrzał otworzył cele. Nagle zza jego pleców wyłonił się drugi strażnik. -Uważaj! –krzyknąłem, a strażnik się przewrócił. Smark odwrócił się wystraszony i spojrzał w mroczny korytarz prowadzący do naszej celi. -Miałaś zostać! –powiedział zły, że ktoś go nie posłuchał. Jestem ciekaw kto jest taki odważny, żeby stawiać się Smarkowi? Szczególnie jeśli jest zły. -Wolałeś oberwać? -usłyszałem przepiękny głos mojej narzeczonej. Powoli weszła do pomieszczenia, a jej wzrok powędrował na mnie., -Czkawka. –szepnęła i przytuliła mnie najmocniej jak tylko umiała. –Nic ci nie jest? –zapytała oglądając moją twarz. -Nie nic. –odpowiedziałem i spojrzałem jej w oczy. Te cudowne błękitne oczy, w których teraz widziałem tylko strach i troskę. Oczy, które przepłakały tyle godzin. -Mama? –usłyszeliśmy zapłakany głosik Lisy. Smark właśnie odtworzył jej cele i mała wybiegła i przytuliła się do nas. Podniosłem ją i przytuliłem tak samo jak Astrid. -Musimy uciekać. –dobiegł mnie głos mojej matki. Zaczęliśmy uciekać. Jednak tak duża grupa uciekinierów nie mogła zostać nie zauważona. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Podałem małą Astrid i powiedziałem, że mają uciekać. Astrid nie chciała się ruszyć mimo iż moja mama starała się ją odciągnąć ode mnie. -Czkawka ja nie mogę cie stracić. –powiedziała przez łzy. -I nie stracisz. –odpowiedziałem i pocałowałem ją czule w usta. –Zobaczymy się na Berk. Moja mama zabrała ją na Berk i tam miały zostać. Modliłem się abym wrócił do rodziny. Modliłem się do Odyna, Thora i mojego ojca. Miałem nadzieję, że pozwolą mi wrócić. Nie pomyliłem się po dość zaciętej walce wygraliśmy. Jednak Elton uciekł. Teraz wracam do nich, do mojej rodziny. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i od razu podbiegła do mnie Astrid. (Astrid) Tak się o niego bałam. Nie mogę go stracić, nie mogę. Kocham go. -Bałam się, że nie wrócisz. –powiedziałam z płaczem. -Jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram. –odpowiedział mi pewnie. Jednak gdy mnie mocniej przytulił poczułam coś wilgotnego. Oderwałam się od niego i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłam… (Co zobaczyła Astrid?)Tak, tak wiem, że daję dużo podpowiedzi :P 24. Kwiat Noor. No to wygrywa…Gabu21, Astrid2000, Roxi1902, Astrid Hofferson12!21, Użytkowników Wikii 81. 206. 73. 136, 94. 251. 181. 76, 109. 196. 112. 121, I- love- Astrid 199911, Adve i Vanessa, Kicia2001, Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale nie miałam jakoś czasu :P Spojrzałam w miejsce gdzie poczułam coś wilgotnego i uświadomiłam sobie, że Czkawka jest ranny. -Musimy iść do Gothi. –powiedziałam tonem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu. Ruszyliśmy do staruszki. Czkawka z każdym krokiem tracił siły. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce prawie całym ciężarem opierał się o mnie. -Gothi, Czkawka potrzebuje pomocy! –krzyknęłam w stronę staruszki, która pomogła mi zanieść Czkawkę do łóżka. -Spokojnie Astrid nic mi nie jest. –wyszeptał i dotknął mojej dłoni. -To dopiero się okaże. Mam złe przeczucia. –powiedziałam do siebie i uśmiechnęłam się czule jego stronę. -„Czkawka ma ciężką ranę wyleczyć go może tylko kwiat Noor.” –napisała staruszka. -Gdzie jest ten kwiat? –zapytałam. -Znajduje się on na wyspie Nocy. –powiedziała Valka podchodząc do mnie i kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. -Znajdę go. –powiedziałam wstając. -Astrid nigdzie nie lecisz. –powiedział Czkawka spoglądając na mnie osłabiony. -Lecę i już. To jest jedyne wyjście abyś wyzdrowiał. -Nic mi nie jest. -Czkawka, Astrid ma racje to jest jedyne wyjście. –powiedziała Valka. -Widzimy się za parę godzin. –powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w usta. Odleciałam nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jego sprzeciwy. Po paru minutach dotarłam na miejsce. Cała wyspa wyglądała na spaloną. Ruszyłam w jej głąb. Nie zauważyłam kiedy wpadłam do wielkiej dziury. Wstałam powoli i otrzepałam się z kurzu. -Poczekaj tam Wichurko! Znajdę drugie wyjście! –krzyknęłam do mojej smoczych. Szłam wzdłuż korytarza co chwila mijając różne rozwidlenia. Na jego końcu znajdowała się mała wysepka, a na niej kwiat. Tak jestem pewna to kwiat Noor! Ucieszyłam się i szybko po niego podbiegłam. Dotknęłam go i szybkim ruchem zerwałam. Teraz pozostała tylko kwestia wyjścia z tej jaskini czy gdzie kol wiek byłam. Po mniej więcej godzinie błądzenia po krętych podziemnych korytarzach wydostałam się na powierzchnię. Niedługo po tym moja kochana smoczyca zjawiła się obok mnie. Już od jakiś pięciu minut leciałyśmy na Berk. Gdy tam dotarłyśmy Valka od razu do mnie podbiegła z pretęsjami. -Ale o co ci chodzi? –zapytałam. -Zniknęłaś na cały dzień! -Jak to? Nie było mnie raptem dwie godziny. -Astrid słonko słońce już znika za horyzontem. –pokazałam mi zachód słońca. -Muszę iść do Czkawki. –powiedziałam i pobiegłam do mojego domu. Dowiedziałam się od Valki, że Gothi wolała żeby już Czkawka nie wstawał, wiec przenieśli do naszego domu. Gothi siedziała w kuchni i najwidoczniej na mnie czekała. Podałam jej kwiat i zajrzałam jeszcze do Lisy. -Mama! –ucieszyła się i przytuliła mnie. -Jak tam skarbie? –zapytałam czule na nią spoglądając. -Dobrze, Eret się ze mną bawi. –pokazała na siedzącego Ereta. -Wiem czemu Czkawka był dla ciebie taki wyrozumiały i wykonywał każde twoje polecenie. –powiedział wstając. -Hedera? –zapytałam ciekawie. -Tak jakby. –odpowiedział. -Zostaniesz z nią jeszcze chwilę? –zapytałam, a za mną niespodziewanie stanęła Valka. -Niech idzie do domu. Przecież mogę się zająć własną wnuczka. –powiedziała i pozwoliła Eretowi uciec. –Czkawka już na ciebie czeka. Jest nieźle wkurzony. Westchnęłam ciężko i poszłam do sypialni. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi. Gothi właśnie podawała mu lekarstwo. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył… 25. Talent ma po tobie. Czkawka jak mnie tylko zobaczył na jego twarzy zagościła złość. Gothi zostawiła nas samych, a ja usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. -Jesteś zły. –powiedziałam odkrywczo i uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco. -Astrid myślałem, że wyjdę z siebie przez twoją nieobecność. Miało cie nie być trzy godzinny, a nie cały dzień. –powiedział z wyrzutem. -Przepraszam. –powiedziałam skruszona. -Astrid nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Pamiętaj masz dla kogo żyć i kim się opiekować. –powiedział chwytając mnie za dłoń. -Ty też masz dla kogo żyć! –Oburzyłam się –Jak nie dla mnie to chociaż dla Lisy. -Astrid… -Tatusiu mam co dla ciebie. –powiedziała Lisa wchodząc do pokoju z Valką. Podała Czkawce rysunek. -Patrz tu jesteś ty, tu mama, a tu ja. –pokazywała na rysunku piękne jak na jej wiek postacie. -A to kto? –zapytał czkawka pokazując na najmniejszą postać na moich ramionach. -A to jest mój braciszek albo siostrzyczka. Mówiłam mamie, że chce rodzeństwo. –powiedziała uśmiechając się. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się do siebie. -Piękny rysunek kochanie. Dziękuję. –powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek. -Lisa chodź pobawimy się, a rodzice sobie porozmawiają. –powiedziała Valka widząc, że nie rozmawiamy z Czkawką. Wyszły, a my zostaliśmy sami. Ta cisza była okropnie przygnębiająca. -Braciszek albo siostrzyczka? –zapytał Czkawka nadal oglądając rysunek. -No… kiedyś powiedziała, że chciała by… mieć rodzeństwo… ale ja… nic jej … nie… mówiłam, …że … będzie mieć . –wydukałam. -To dobrzy pomysł. –powiedział cicho. -Co? –zadziwiłam się. Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na mnie jednoznacznie. -Wiesz o czym mówię. –powiedział i dotknął mojej dłoni. -Już nie jesteś obrażony? –zapytałam z ironią. -Jeszcze jestem, więc musisz mnie przeprosić. -Przecież przepraszałam. –usprawiedliwiłam się. -Ale nie tak jak bym tego chciał. –powiedział i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Pocałowałam go lekko w usta. -Jesteś niemożliwy. –powiedziałam do niego. -Tak, na pewno. A Lisa i ten jej pomysł z rodzeństwem. Już myślałem, że o czymś nie wiem. –powiedział, a ja uderzyłam go w ramię z pięści. -Bardzo śmieszne. –odpowiedziałam zła. -Ale rysunek jest przepiękny. –mówił dalej jakby do siebie. -Ma talent po tatusiu. –zaśmiałam się. 26. Pierwsze przygotowania. Od rana Astrid przygotowywała wszystko do swojego ślubu. Czkawka był jeszcze słaby, ale też starał się pomagać narzeczonej. -Tato, a dlaczego zakochałeś się w mamie? –zapytała Lisa podczas obiadu. (Czkawka) Zaskoczyła mnie tym pytaniem. Spojrzałem na Astrid, a ona mało co nie zakrztusiła się jedzeniem. Zaśmiałem się i wstałem od stołu. Podeszłem do Astrid i pocałowałem ją w policzek, a potem powiedziałem coś za co oberwałem i to mocno. -No i widzisz nawet dziecko tego nie rozumie… Astrid uderzyła mnie tak mocno w ramę, że o mało co abym się przewrócił. -Masz mi cos do powiedzenia? –zapytała ze złością w głosie. -Tak. Tylko tyle, że kocham cie mimo tego wszystkiego. –odparłem i przytuliłem ją. -Grabisz sobie. –powiedziała nadal zła. -Wiem… -szepnąłem jej do ucha. Zaśmiała się. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na Lisę. -O co chodzi? –zapytała i po spojrzeniu Lisy na naszą dwójkę odsunęła się ode mnie. -Córciu, a może chciałabyś spędzić dziś dzień z babcia? –zapytałem siadając na swoim miejscu. -No nie wiem, czy mogę was zostawić samych. –powiedziała. -Co? –zdziwiła się Astrid. -No bo babcia mówiła, że lepiej teraz was samych nie zostawiać. -Moja mama ma za długi język. –powiedziałem sam do siebie, ale i tak Astrid to usłyszała. -Masz rację. –odpowiedziała. -Ja to słyszę. –usłyszałem głos mojej matki, która stała w drzwiach. -Babcia. –Lisa podbiegła do niej szczęśliwa i przytuliła ją. -Miło, że przyszłaś Val. –usłyszałem anielski głos mojej narzeczonej. –Chcesz coś zjeść? -Nie dziękuję. Chciałam zabrać Lisę na wycieczkę. Co wy na to? Wy będziecie mieć czas dla siebie, a ja spędzę go trochę z jedyną wnuczką. –powiedziała kładąc nacisk na słowo „jedyną”. -Świetny pomysł. Wy sobie trochę pozwiedzacie, a ja i Astrid omówimy resztę rzeczy do przygotowania do ślubu. –powiedziałem przytulając As. (Astrid) Gdy tylko wyszły udaliśmy się do sypialni gdzie znajdowały się nasze plany związane ze ślubem i list od Albrechta, że zgadza się poprowadzić ceremonię. Przejrzeliśmy spokojnie wszystkie papiery i zaczęliśmy rozmowę… -Ciekawe gdzie poleciały? –zapytałam. -Nie mam pojęcia, ale jak tylko wrócą muszę porozmawiać z moja mamą. -Czemu? -Chodzi o to co dziś powiedziała nam Lisa. Zaczęłam się śmiać. -Co? –zapytał zdezorientowany. -Miałeś wtedy taką śmieszną minę, ze nie mogłam na ciebie patrzeć. –powiedziałam nadal się śmiejąc. -Ah… to tak chcesz się bawić. –powiedział chytrze i podniósł mnie. (Czkawka) Nie daruję jej tego. Położyłem ją na łóżku i zacząłem łaskotać. -Nie przestań!! – śmiała się jak opętana. –Czkawka doigrasz się! -Jesteś pewna? Przestanę jeśli spełnisz jedno moje życzenie. -Zrobię co chcesz tylko przestań. Przestałem ją łaskotać i spojrzałem w jej przepiękne błękitne oczy, w których teraz znajdowały się łzy od ciągłego śmiania się. 27. Jak dzieci. (Astrid) Śmialiśmy się taj jeszcze długo. Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy i dokuczaliśmy sobie. -Jak dzieci. –powiedziała Valka stając w pokoju. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Gdzie Lisa? –zapytałam podnosząc się. -Usnęła w Smoczym Sanktuarium i położyłam ją do łóżka. –powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie gdy wyminęłam ja w drzwiach. -Pójdę sprawdzić czy nadal śpi. –powiedziałam. Weszłam do jej pokoju i od razu obudziłam Rosę. -Spokojnie. –uspokoiłam smoka i pogłaskałam go po głowie. Jak to, że Rosa była jeszcze mała spała z Lisą w łóżku w jej nogach. Podeszłam do śpiącej córeczki i pocałowałam ją w czoło. Było dość ciepłe, ale nie na tyle by się martwić. Przykryłam ją jeszcze grubym kocem tak na wszelki wypadek i wróciłam do sypialni, w której był sam Czkawka. Stał do mnie tyłem wyglądając przez okno. Widziałam po jego posturze, że jest zły. -Co się stało? –zapytałam przejeżdżając dłonią po jego plecach. -Moja mama. –odpowiedział krótko. -Co powiedziała? -No zgadnij. –odpowiedział odwracając się do mnie. -Chodzi o Lisę? –zapytałam i położyłam moje ręce na jego szyi. -Tak. Powiedziała, że zachowujemy się jak prawdziwe małżeństwo. –odpowiedział. -I co? –zdziwiłam się. -Przypomniało mi się jak zginął mój ojciec i jak zawsze nazywał cię „swoją przyszłą synową”. –powiedział i zmarszczył czoło. -Nie martw się. –powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w niego. –Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też. –odpowiedział i pocałował mnie lekko w usta. -Chodźmy spać. –powiedziałam i poszłam się przebrać. (Czkawka) Obudziłem się jak tylko pierwsze promienie zaświeciły na niebie. Obok mnie leżała piękna blond włosa wojowniczka. Gdy spała była… taka… bezbronna… niewinna… delikatna. Jakby nie ona. Jednak nią właśnie była, była moją twardą nieustraszoną wojowniczka o jasno niebieskich oczach. Przytuliłem się do jej pleców i pocałowałem ja w szyję. (Astrid) Spałam sobie w najlepsze. Słońce leniwie zaglądało do pokoju kiedy poczułam silne ramiona oplatające mnie w tali i ciepłe usta na moim karku. Instynktownie odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. -A jednak nie śpisz. –zapytał albo raczej stwierdził Czkawka. -Nie, ale nie mam zamiaru ruszać się z łóżka. –powiedziałam chowając twarz w poduszce. -Pobudka moje gołąbeczki! –usłyszeliśmy krzyk dochodzący ze drzwi. Odwróciliśmy się w tamtą stronę, a w drzwiach oparty o framugę stał… 28. Obiecałeś... Wygrywa… Adve i Vannesy , DragonsLove, XDreamworks99X I Użytkownika Wikii 87.206.73.136 i tylko tyle. Dedykacja również dla wszystkich nie wymienionych.  Brawa!!! Oparty o framugę drzwi stał Pyskacz. -O co chodzi? –zapytał Czkawka poprawiając się. -Chciałem was obudzić. –powiedział najspokojniej w świecie i wyszedł. Odwróciłam się do Czkawki plecami i chciałam powrotem pogrążyć się w krainie snów. -O nie chyba sobie marzysz. –powiedział głośno Czkawka i zaczął mnie łaskotać. -Przestań! –krzyczałam i wiłam się po całym łóżku. -Wstaniesz? –zapytał na chwilę przerywając łaskotki. Wykorzystałam moment nieuwagi i zaatakowałam go. -I co dasz mi wreszcie iść spać? –zapytałam patrząc na niego z góry. -Wstajecie obydwoje. –powiedziała Lisa z naburmuszoną miną. -Cześć córciu. –powiedziałam wstając. I udając się razem z nią na dół do kuchni. –Co byś chciała na śniadanie? -Nie jestem głodna. –powiedziała nadal zła. -Co się stało? –zapytałam kładąc ją na kolanach. -Nic. -Lisa? -No bo tata obiecał, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem. –powiedziała smutna. -Skarbie tata ma dużo pracy. –powiedziałam do smutnego dziecka i przytuliłam ją. –Chcesz to możemy się gdzieś wybrać z Hederą. -Dobra. –powiedziała wyraźnie uśmiechnięta. -To idź się spakować w to co byś chciała wziąć, a ja naszykuję nam kanapki. –powiedziałam i postawiłam ja na podłodze. Ucieszona pobiegła do swojego pokoju na schodach prawie, że taranując Czkawkę. -Uważaj skarbie. –powiedział łapiąc ja aby nie spadła. -Muszę się spakować. –powiedziała szczęśliwa i pobiegła. -A ona gdzie się tak śpieszy? –zapytał siadając obok mnie i jedząc śniadanie. -Zabiorę ją i razem z Hedera polecimy do Smoczego Sanktuarium. –powiedziałam wymijająco. Chyba zorientował się o co mi chodzi bo posmutniał i przestał jeść. -Miałem z nią spędzić trochę czasu. –powiedział ł jakby sam do siei. -Wiem, ale ona to rozumie. Przecież jesteś wodzem, jesteś odpowiedzialny za całą osadę nie tylko za nas. –powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do niego. -Mam nadzieje. –powiedział szeptem i objął mnie. -Mamo chodźmy już. –powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Lisa. -Już idę. –powiedziałam i wstałam od stołu. –Pa. –powiedziałam do Czkawki. -Pa tatusiu. –Lisa mocno przytuliła Czkawkę. -Obiecuję, że jak tylko będę mógł to do was przylecę. –powiedział do niej i ucałował ją w czoło. 29.Trudna rozmowa. (Astrid) Leciałyśmy do Smoczego Sanktuarium razem z Valką. Stwierdziła, że musi ze mną poważnie porozmawiać i też chce spędzić trochę czasu z wnuczką. Niedługo po tym jak wystartowałyśmy zaczęła się rozmowa na temat mnie i Czkawki. -Astrid, powiedz mi jak wam się układa? –zapytała spokojnie Valka. -Ale o co chodzi? –nie potrafiłam jej zrozumieć. -Chodzi mi o twoje relacje z Czkawką. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale Czkawka dziwnie zareagował jak powiedziała, że wyglądacie jak prawdziwa kochająca się rodzina. –przyznała. -Wiem, że Czkawka się tym zdenerwował, ale nie mam pojęcia czemu. –odpowiedziałam spuszczając wzrok. – Zawsze myślałam, że nie będziemy mieć przed sobą tajemnic, ale Czkawka zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie. -Powiedz mi, czy wy..? –zapytała z smutnym uśmiechem. –No wiesz. O co mi chodzi. -Nie, nie mieliśmy jakoś okazji. –wyszeptałam. To trudne rozmawiać o takich sprawach z przyszłą teściową. -Może Czkawka boi się, że go nie kochasz. –stwierdziła po zastanowieniu. -Ostatnio jak przebudziłam się w nocy to siedział przy biurku i coś pisał. –powiedziałam wracając myślami do tamtej nocy. -I co mu powiedziałaś? -Żeby szedł spać, ale odpowiedział, że musi jeszcze coś załatwić i położy się później. -Jednym słowem jest niedostępny. –stwierdziła Hedera przylatując bliżej nas. -Niestety. –odpowiedziałam i zamyśliłam się. -Valka musisz nam pomóc. –powiedział Eret szybko znajdując się przy nas. -Już lecę. –odpowiedziała mu i krzyknęła jeszcze do mnie –Pogadamy później! Mam pewien pomysł! -Ciekawe o co chodzi Valce? –zapytała mnie Hedera gdy siedziałyśmy obok jeziora, a Lisa i smoki się w nim bawili. -Nie mam pojęcia. –odpowiedziałam jej szczerze. -Też się zastanawiam. –przyznała. (Czkawka) Miałem dziś pomagać Pyskaczowi w kuźni, ale chciałem spędzić trochę czasu z Lisą i Astrid. Na całe szczęście Pyskacz mnie zrozumiał i postanowił poprosić Ereta, albo Sączysmarka. Wyleciałem z Berk jak szybko tylko mogłem i pomknąłem do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Na miejscu natrafiłem na ciekawą rozmowę pomiędzy Astrid, a Hedera. -Co ty wygadujesz. Przecież wiesz, że on cię kocha. –powiedziała z wyrzutami Herdera. -Wiesz o co mi chodzi. –odpowiedział jej smutna. -Astrid nie wiem jak tam jest pomiędzy wami, ale wiem jedno on cię kocha. –powiedziała jej. -Nie wiem też co kombinuje Valka. –przyznała. Co!? Moja matka coś kombinuje? No to z tego może się wykluć jakaś większa sprawa. -Ale ja coś przypuszczam. –odparła bez wahania Hedera. -Niby co? -To proste. Chce wam pomóc. -Ty wiesz, że to nasza sprawa? –zapytała zirytowana Astrid. -Na Thora przecież sama mówiłaś mi, że masz wątpliwości czy on cie kocha! O nie! Astrid musiała cos zauważyć. Ale ciężko by było nie zauważyć. Przecież nie jest tak jak wcześniej. Muszę w końcu jej powiedzieć. Tylko jak zareaguje? 30.Tak, tato... -Tata!!! –usłyszałem krzyk Lisy, więc postanowiłem wyjść z ukrycia. -Czkawka co ty tu robisz? –zdziwiła się Astrid. -Obiecałem, że jak tylko będę mógł to do was przylecę. –odpowiedziałem przyglądając się jej uważnie. -No widzisz Astrid teraz możecie sobie poważnie porozmawiać. –powiedziała Hedera w zaciskiem na „porozmawiać”, widziałem, że Astrid spuściła głowę. –Widzimy się na Berk! –pożegnała się szybko i odleciała. -Skarbie idź się dalej bawić ze smokami, ja musze porozmawiać z mamą. –wyznałem szeptem Lisie. -Dobrze –zgodziła się i pobiegła do smoków. -Przepraszam. –wypowiedziałem coś co od dawna tkwiło mi w gardle. -Co? –zapytała zdziwiona do granic możliwości. -Przepraszam, wiem jak się zachowuje i jest mi z tego powodu przykro. -To czemu to robisz? –zapytała odwracając głowę w moja stronę. -Bo jestem tchórzem. –powiedziałem i spuściłem wzrok. -Niby dlaczego? –za wszelką cenę chciała dowiedzieć się prawdy. -Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. –wolałem się przyznać niż żyć w kłamstwie. -Ale którą? –zapytała zdenerwowana. -Tą z Hererą jak siedziałyście tutaj. –powiedziałem zdziwiony jej reakcją. Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? -Aha. –odetchnęła z ulgą. -Astrid czy Lisa może dziś zostać z moją mamą, a my porozmawialibyśmy sobie w spokoju. –zaproponowałem cicho. -Czy to jest konieczne aby Lisa poszła do twojej mamy? –zapytała wystraszona moją propozycją. -Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności i na ważne tematy. -Zgoda. –odpowiedziała i przytuliła się do mnie. -Cieszę się. (Valka) -Lisa choć dziś będziesz spać u mnie. –odezwałam się gdy Czkawka i Astrid powiedzieli o co chodzi. -Dobrze babciu. –powiedziała i ucałowała rodziców na dowidzenia. -Bądź grzeczna. –upomniała córkę moja przyszła synowa. -Ale ja zawsze jestem grzeczna. –oburzyła się. -Wiesz o co chodzi mamie. –dodał mój syn. -Tak, tato… -powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem. 31. Szczera rozmowa. (Astrid) Lisa razem z Valką wyszły z domu, a ja i Czkawka usiedliśmy przy stole w kuchni i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Byłam przerażona, bałam się cokolwiek powiedzieć. -Astrid ja naprawdę chcę żebyśmy mieli takie same stosunki jak wcześniej. –powiedział i spojrzał na mnie smutny. -Ja też, ale nie wiem co się dzieje. –przyznałam i spuściłam wzrok. Czkawka podszedł do mnie i kucnął, a swoimi dłońmi przejechał po moich nogach. Poczułam dziwny dreszcz ogarniający całe moje ciało. -Astrid ja… Kocham cię, pamiętaj. –powiedział i schylił swoją głowę tak abym spojrzała mu w oczy. -Ja ciebie też. –odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęłam się –Boję się tylko ślubu. -A czego dokładniej? –zapytał ze strachem. Pewnie myślał, że powiem iż nie jestem pewna czy chcę wychodzić za niego za mąż jednak nie to dręczyło mnie. -No… no… cy… -wydukałam. -Nocy? –zdziwił się. -Czkawka wiesz o co mi chodzi. –powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego jednoznacznie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się gdy zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. -Astrid, ja… ja tez się boję, ale… -Co? -nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć. -Też się boję, ale nie dokładnie tego co ty tylko boję się… nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. –wyznał wstając, a postąpiłam tak samo i przez pięć minut staliśmy w milczeniu. -Dlatego byłeś taki niedostępny? –zapytałam –Dlatego gdy chciałam żebyś położył się już spać odpowiadałeś, że „położę się później”. -Przepraszam. –wyszeptał i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. -Nie przepraszaj, ale czemu mi nie powiedziałeś o tym. –zapytałam dalej na niego spoglądając. -Bo bałem się. -Chyba nie jestem aż taka straszna? –zapytałam, ale gdy odwrócił się do mnie ze złą miną. –Co? –zdziwiłam się. -Jesteś okropna. –wyznał ze śmiechem. -Też cię kocham. –powiedziałam odwracając się od niego. Niespodziewanie poczułam jak ląduję na ziemi, a gdy tylko otworzyłam oczy spostrzegłam Czkawkę leżącego na mnie. -Szczerbatek, to… to… on… ja… -zacinał się co chwila gdy usiedliśmy na podłodze . Zaśmiałam się na widok jego miny i pocałowałam go w policzek. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -No co? Mam podziękować Szczerbatkowi czy tobie? -Za, za co? –był niemal, że biały ze strachu. Westchnęłam ciężko i przewróciłam go na podłogę, a sama wisiałam oparta rękami nad nim. 32. Zamknij się. -Ja się czasem zastanawiam jak to z tobą jest? –zapytałam dalej na niego spoglądając. -O czym mówisz? –zapytał dotykając moich ramion. -Jesteś taki… taki… sztywny. –odparłam -Ja? –no nie teraz to już przegiął. To co niby ja jestem sztywna? -Tak ty. -Jesteś pewna? –zapytał złowieszczo. -Oczywiście. –dalej się z nim droczyłam. Nie spodziewałam się tego co zrobił. Przewrócił mnie na plecy i mocno pocałował. Oddałam mu pocałunek i oplotłam jego biodra nogami przyciągając go bliżej mnie. Powoli zaczęliśmy wstawać nawet na chwilę się od siebie nie odrywając. Nie wiem dokładnie jak to musiało wyglądać, ale jestem przekonana, że komicznie. Co chwila uderzaliśmy jak nie o ścianę to jakieś meble. Gdy w końcu znaleźliśmy się w sypialni byłam wystraszona jak nigdy dotąd. Bałam się każdego ruchu, Czkawka musiał to zauważyć bo przestał mnie całować i z zatroskaną miną spytał. -Jesteś tego pewna? -Nie, ale chcę być pewna tego, że zrobiłam to z mężczyzną którego kocham ponad życie. -Jeśli… -zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co właśnie mu wyznałam jednak gdy tylko otworzył usta pocałowałam go najmocniej jak tylko umiałam. -Ale. –przerwał. -Oj zamknij się już! –znów go pocałowałam tylko, że tym razem nie dałam szans na ucieczkę. 33. Piękny sen. Śniło mi się coś niesamowitego. Byłam w naszym domu razem z Czkawką sama. Było cudownie, był taki delikatny i opiekuńczy. Nagle coś na moim lewym boku, jakiś ciężar. Otworzyłam lekko oczy i odwróciłam się w przeciwną stronę. Zobaczyłam śpiącego Czkawkę, widać było po nim, że jest zmęczony. Przytuliłam się do niego i ze zgrozą i szczęściem uświadomiłam sobie, że no cóż jesteśmy… nie w pełnym ubraniu (no przepraszam, ale jakoś tak mi się powiedziało. XD). Jednak mało mnie to obecnie obchodziło. Przytuliłam się do mojego kochanego narzeczonego i znów popadłam w krainę snów. G dy obudziłam się po raz drugi było już znacznie później może gdzieś tak około dziesiątej rano. Leżałam teraz na plecach, a Czkawka bawił się moimi włosami. -Dzień dobry. –przywitał mnie pocałunkiem w usta. Był delikatny jak skrzydła motyla. -Dzień dobry. –odpowiedziałam uśmiechnięta i przeciągnęłam się. Na moje nieszczęście gruby koc, który okrywał nasze ciała spadł na podłogę odsłaniając moje, Hmmm… jakby to nazwać…. „Kobiece wdzięki”. Zarumieniłam się i sięgnęłam po koc nie odrywając wzroku od Czkawki, który robił co tylko mógł aby nie przyglądać mi się zbytnio uważnie. Jednak jakoś mu to nie wychodziło. Podciągnęłam koc na nas, a Czkawka dokładniej nas przykrył. Wtuliłam się w niego i przymknęłam oczy. Czkawka delikatnie głaskał moje włosy. W jego ramionach czułam się taka bezpieczna, silna… tak silna nie bałam się niczego czuję, że jak jest tylko blisko mnie to mogę przenosić góry. -Powinniśmy wstać. –odezwał się pociągle. -Jeszcze trochę poleżmy. –uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. -Astrid, a jak wpadnie tu moja mama z Lisą? –zaśmiał się cicho. -Musimy sobie urządzić wakacje. -Dla ciebie wszystko. –ucałował mnie w czubek głowy. Powoli wstaliśmy i ubraliśmy się. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. Miałam to czego oczekiwałam od bardzo dawna. Kocham go najmocniej na świecie. -Mamusia! –krzyknęła Lisa gdy tylko weszłam z Czkawka do jego starego domu. -Cześć córciu. Byłaś grzeczna? –zapytałam przytulając ja. -Tak. –uśmiechnęłam się. -To było pewne. –zaśmiał się Czkawka. Lisa mocno nas przytuliłam i razem wróciliśmy do domu. W domu posadziłam Lisę na krzesełku obok stołu i zrobiłam jej śniadanie. Była bardzo szczęśliwa. Cały czas się uśmiechała. Ciekawe czemu. -Coś się stało? –zapytałam spoglądając na nią uważnie. -Nie. –zaśmiała się jedząc podane śniadanie. -O co jej chodzi? –od tyłu zaszedł mnie Czkawka. -Nie mam pojęcia. –powiedziałam śmiertelnie poważnie. –Ale też mnie to zastanawia. Nic od nie szło wyciągnąć, żadnej informacji, wiec zrezygnowaliśmy z tego i udaliśmy się do kuźni, najpierw zaprowadzając Lisę do przyjaciółki. Pyskacz powiedział, że trzeba będzie lecieć na Smoczą Wyspę i tam się rozejrzeć bo stało się coś dziwnego z tego co niby powiedział mu Smark. Zgodziliśmy się, bo co mieliśmy robić? Czkawka jest wodzem, a ja jego przyszłą żoną muszę mu pomagać. Moi kochani jest to ostatni wpis na tym blogu  Wiem, że mnie znienawidzicie, ale naprawdę nie mam pomysłów. Jeśli kiedy kol wiek zechcę kontynuować tego bloga to stworzę „Historie Lisy 2” Ale nie jestem pewna. Jeszcze raz przepraszam  Darcia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone